A Simple Story
by For The Worst
Summary: AU: Taka Honjou, seorang siswa pindahan dari Teitoku, akan memulai hidup barunya di Kota Deimon, Takax? Eyeshield 21 Awards: Run to Win fanfiction, Warning: Author baru, Crack Pair, Typo, Garing, Gaje. Care to RnR?
1. 01 A Start of Something New

"Deimon, sebentar lagi anda memasuki Deimon." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang aneh, kuambil tasku dan segera menuju pintu keluar kereta bersamaan dengan melambatnya kereta.

Headphone yang kupasang di telingaku menyanyikan sebuah lagu, entah kenapa lagu ini terus-terusan kuputar.

Pintu keluar kereta terbuka, aku dan beberapa penumpang lainnya keluar dari kereta itu, sinar mentari di pagi hari adalah hal pertama yang kuinginkan, tetapi mataharinya dihalangi oleh kabut putih, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama, jadi aku segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Selagi aku berjalan mencari pintu keluar, mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diriku dulu.

Namaku Taka Honjou, umur 17 tahun, laki-laki, dan aku suka membaca komik (dan novel), aku siswa pindahan dari Teitoku, aku tinggal disini selama setahun atau lebih untuk bersekolah di Deimon, dan entah bagaimana, aku dimasukkan ke sekolah yang namanya tidak terlalu dikenal, aku lupa namanya apa, tapi sepertinya namanya 'Debiru Batou', nama yang aneh.

Aku seorang yang cukup pendiam, setidaknya itulah yang teman-temanku katakan padaku, sebenarnya aku tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang yang tidak terlalu kupercaya, dan ayah dan ibuku berkata kalau itu sangat aneh, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, tapi begini-begini, aku populer dengan wanita, sungguh aneh.

"Hei! Kaukah Taka Honjou?" Seorang laki-laki melambaikan tangannya padaku, dia seorang bapak-bapak yang mungkin dua kali lebih tua dari aku, diakah orang yang akan menjemputku?

"Hei! Namaku Shuuma Kobayakawa." Dia menjabat tanganku, lalu dia membalikkan badannya, dengan dua tangan disamping bibir seakan-akan tangan itu berfungsi sebagai toa, "Hei Sena! Tamu kita sudah datang!"

Seorang perempuan, (Iya! Dia perempuan!) berambut coklat berlari menghampiri ayahnya, satu-satunya kata yang bisa kukatakan adalah… Bagaimana caranya dia bisa sependek ini? Tenang dulu, bukan berarti dia pendek, tapi bagaimana dia bisa lebih pendek dari aku?

"Taka Honjou, kenalkan putriku, Sena Kobayakawa, panggil dia Sena saja." Sena melambaikan tangannya, pipinya sedikit memerah, "K-Konichiwa." Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang malu-malu.

"Hai, senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Aku melambaikan tanganku pelan.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu formal begitu." Shuuma menepuk pundakku, dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kananku, "Kalau kau berani macam-macam pada anakku, kamu akan kukutuk jadi batu!" Bisiknya dengan tampang yang menakutkan.

Aku menelan ludah, "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi dari stasiun ini? Kau pasti lapar kan?"

* * *

><p>Jadi ini kota Deimon ya? Aku melihat keluar jendela dan yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah pedesaan yang cukup tenang, kubuka jendela mobil dan kuhirup udara segar, benar-benar alami.<p>

"Hei, kita berhenti dulu di Pom Bensin ya." Shuuma melambatkan mobilnya dan berbelok di pom bensin, "Bensinnya habis." Aku dan Sena mengangguk secara bersamaan, kulihat wajahnya memerah sedikit.

Shuuma keluar dari mobilnya, lalu memanggil petugas pom bensin, "Hei! Isi penuh!" Seorang petugas menoleh dan segera menghampiri dia, napasnya terengah-engah.

"I-Isi penuh! Segera kulakukan!" Petugas ini ternyata seorang perempuan, dia kelihatan tomboy jadi kukira dia laki-laki, aku segera keluar dari mobil dan ingin menjauh sebelum-

"Hei, kau siapa?" Petugas itu segera menyapaku, padahal tadinya aku tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan perempuan lain, lebih baik aku menyapanya balik.

"Taka Honjou, 17 tahun, pindahan dari Teitoku."

"Wow, kamu dari Teitoku? Hebat!" Kulihat mata perempuan itu berbinar-binar memandangku, "Namaku Suzuna Taki, 16 tahun, pindahan dari Hokkaido." Dia menjabat tanganku, "Senang berkenalan."

"I-Iya, senang berkenalan." Aku balas menjabat tangannya, jadi namanya Suzuna?

"Baiklah, kalau kalian mencari aku, aku ada di Smoking Room, sampai nanti." Shuuma segera pergi ke sebuah Smoking Room.

"Su-Suzuna-chan!" Sena keluar dari mobilnya dan menyapa Suzuna.

"Sena? Ah, aku mengerti, kalian berdua sepasang kekasih ya? Fufufu." A-Apa-apaan perempuan ini? Pakai tersenyum nista segala lagi.

"SUZUNA-CHAN!" Sena dengan muka yang semerah tomat memukuli Suzuna dengan pasrah, "Bukan begitu! Dia hanya menetap di rumah kami selama beberapa tahun kok! Hanya itu!" Suzuna tertawa lagi, mungkin aku harus mengingatkan tugasnya?

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi dengan pengisian bensinnya!" Aku mau tidak mau mengingatkan, lebih baik aku membuat si tomboy ini diam saja.

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Dan berlarilah si tomboy itu.

* * *

><p>Setelah entah berapa lama, mobil kami berhenti di depan sebuah pagar rumah coklat bertingkat dua, kuambil tasku dan keluar dari mobil, memandangi rumah itu lebih jelas lagi, sepertinya rumah ini sangat enak ditinggali.<p>

"Selamat datang di rumahku, mungkin ini tidak seberapa besar rumahmu, tapi anggap saja rumah sendiri." Shuuma tertawa, sebenarnya ini sudah cukup untukku, ruah terlalu besar membuatmu bisa tersesat.

"Taka-kun, ayo masuk, aku ingin menunjukkan kamarku." Sena menarik lenganku, tunggu, dia bilang apa? Kamarnya!

Kulihat kebelakang, dan Shuuma memandangiku dengan tatapan membunuh, aku menelan ludah lagi, tuhan, tolong jangan bunuh aku sekarang, masih banyak buku yang belum aku baca.

* * *

><p>"Tara! Bagaimana Taka-kun ! Kamarku indah kan?" Saat dia membuka pintu, yang kulihat adalah kamar yang lumayan besar yang diisi dengan sebuah meja belajar, sebuah Game Console yang disambungkan ke TV, sebuah lemari pakaian, sebuah tempat tidur, dan sebuah kulkas mini? Wow, kupandangi dinding kamar perempuan ini yang dipenuhi poster-poster game, kulihat ada Final Fantasy VII, Persona 3, Dragon Quest, dan Crash Bandicoot.<p>

"Kamu pasti senang bermain game ya?" Aku tertawa sedikit.

"E-Ehm, a-aku tidak terlalu… Anu… Ehm… Eh…" Sena menggaruk kepalanya, sepertinya dia bingung ingin mengatakan apa, aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Kulihat banyak kaset yang bertebaran di lantai, bingung ingin mengambil apa, aku entah kenapa mengambil sebuah game fighting dan memberikannya ke Sena.

"Kau mau bermain denganku? A-Ano… Ja-Jangan terlalu kasar ya." Sena lalu memasangkan kasetnya ke game console dan sambil menunggu loading, Sena mengambil dua bantal dari dalam lemari dan menaruhnya di lantai, "Silakan duduk."

Aku mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang dia minta, setelah aku duduk, Sena memberikanku sebuah _stick_ console, saat sebuah suara dentingan terdengar, aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke layar TV dan sebuah _opening scene_ mulai diputar.

"Biasanya hanya Suzuna-chan atau Ayah yang mau bermain denganku, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bermain dengan orang lain." Kupalingkan wajahku ke Sena, kutatap wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, "Ng?" Dia memalingkan wajahnya, "A-Ano, ka-kalau bisa, ja-jangan menatapku Ta-Taka-kun, a-aku malu."

"Ng? Ah, maaf." Aku segera mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah layar, tidak, aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya, bisa-bisa ayahnya mencincangku.

* * *

><p>Sena benar-benar mengerikan, aku di bantai habis-habisan, padahal kukira dia akan mengalah sedikit, itu benar, kau pasti tidak percaya kalau Sena bisa mengalahkanku dalam 10 detik di game itu.<p>

Ah sudahlah, aku sudah bermain dengannya cukup lama, sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, jadi aku dan Sena segera turun dan pergi ke ruang makan yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga.

Ruang makan dihiasi sebuah meja makan, beberapa rak, sebuah kompor gas, tempat mencuci piring, sebuah rice cooker, sebuah kulkas, dan alat-alat makan yang susah untuk kujelaskan, sementara ruang tamunya dihiasi sebuah 'Kotatsu' (Meja Hangat), sebuah sofa untuk 3 orang, sebuah TV layar lebar dan lantainya diganti dengan tatami, berbeda dengan ruang makan, yang lantainya terbuat dari kayu.

"Ah, Ayah kemana ya?" Saat kami sampai ke ruang makan, tidak ada orang disitu, kulihat di pintu kulkas ada sebuah catatan kertas, aku cabut dan segera kupanggil Sena, setelah dia menghampiriku, kertas itu lalu mulai kubaca.

_Kepada Sena, dan Taka._

_Aku pergi karena ada panggilan dari kantor, dikulkas masih ada sisa kare kemarin malam cukup untuk porsi 2 orang, kalau kalian masih belum kenyang, dimeja ada bentou yang barusan kubeli di supermarket, aku mohon kalau makan jangan berantakan, itu sangat susah dibersihkan, kalau aku sampai melihat satu saja nasi yang jatuh, uang jajan kalian akan kukurangi._

_Selamat Makan._

_TTD: Shuuma Kobayakawa._

_PS: Taka, selagi aku tidak ada, jangan berani macam-macam dengan Sena! Kalau sampai aku menjadi seorang kakek, awas kau!_

"A-Ayah! Apa maksudnya menjadi kakek sebelum waktunya!" Sena segera mengambil kertas itu dan merobeknya hingga tidak bisa dirobek lagi lalu dibuang ke tong sampah, napasnya yang terengah-engah membuatku bingung setengah mati.

"Um…" Aku berusaha menenangkan Sena.

"Eh? Um… Ng… Ano… A-Akan kupanaskan karenya! Tu-Tunggu sebentar ya!" Dan Sena membuka kulkas, mengambil sepanci penuh kare beku, dan memanaskannya di kompor, aneh, itu makanan kemarin tapi karenya masih penuh.

TING TONG

Bel pintu bordering, aku segera menghampiri pintu dan menggeser pintu masuknya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang ada di luar, "Siapa ya?" Aku menanyakan orang yang sekarang berdiri di luar, seorang perempuan berambut kuning yang panjang terlihat sekilas, aku segera menutup pintu geser itu dan menghampiri Sena, "Hei, diluar ada yang menunggumu, dia seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang berwarna kuning."

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar!" Sena segera berlari ke pintu depan, kudengar beberapa obrolan dan basa-basi, aku berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya dan memperhatikan kompornya saja, beberapa menit kemudian, aku bisa merasakan kalau karenya sudah matang, kumatikan kompornya dan kuambil sebuah sendok sup (Kau tahu? Sendok yang buat nyiduk sup? Yang besar itu?) dan mangkok pencicip, kuambil sedikit bagian sup karenya dan kucicip sedikit, Hm… Enak.

"Sudah panas ya?" Sena menghampiriku dengan sebuah kotak bertuliskan "Guns", mungkinkah itu tembakan?

"Ano… Itu isinya pistol ya?" Aku menunjuk ke kotak itu, Sena hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ayahku bekerja di bagian hukum di kota sebelah, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga dia selalu membeli sebuah pistol." Ujarnya panjang lebar, aku mengangguk mengerti, itu memang pekerjaan yang tidak aman, biasanya mereka akan diincar gerombolan mafia atau semacamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja? Sebelum karenya dingin." Sena menepukkan jarinya, "Kau benar! Ayo duduk, akan kusiapkan piring dan mangkoknya!" Sena lalu membuka sebuah rak dan mulai mencari alat-alat makan, aku menghampirinya dan membantunya mencari barang-baran tersebut.

* * *

><p>Fuh, aku kenyang, sekarang aku harus tidur, besok hari pertamaku sekolah.<p>

Kubuka pintu kamarku, kamarku ada di lantai dua, tepat disebelah kamar Sena, kamarku dihiasi dengan kardus-kardus tempat barang-barangku disimpan, aku terlalu capek untuk merapikan mereka semua, jadi aku buka kardus dan berharap mendapat futon dan bantal, akan kumulai dari yang paling atas… Yak, dapat.

Aku segera menyingkirkan meja yang ada di tengah-tengah kamar dan segera kugelar futon, setelah itu aku membaringkan tubuhku, kepalaku menatap lampu di langit-langit kamar, menatap lampu itu aku jadi ingat kenapa aku dipindahkan kesini…

_Semuanya bermula saat Negara api menyerang, hanya avatar yang bisa menghentikan mereka, saat dunia membutuhkannya, dia menghilang._

"Um… Ayah, aku bertanya asal mula manusia, kenapa jadi seperti itu?" Benar, semuanya terjadi 3 hari yang lalu, saat itu aku menanyakan asal mula manusia, aku terlalu malas melihat di buku jadi aku tanyakan saja pada ayahku.

"Eh? Bukan ya?" Ayahku tertawa terbahak-bahak, ada-ada saja, ah sudahlah, jarang aku melihat ayahku seceria ini, biasanya dia terus-menerus berlatih di lapangan, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak meminta dia menjadi atlet baseball professional di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 7.

"Kalau ayah tidak tahu yasudahlah." Aku tersenyum dan segera pergi ke kamar, tapi sebelum itu, ayahku menepuk pundakku.

"Nak, apakah kamu sudah punya pacar?" Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Kalau begitu kamu aku pindahkan ke kota Deimon selama beberapa tahun sampai kamu mempunyai seorang pacar sekaligus calon istri."

"A-Ayah! Apa-apaan sih!" Aku berbalik dan menatap ayahku di mata, oh tidak, ayahku super serius! "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau pindah!" Aku meronta, "Ayolah Ayah, bagaimana dengan kehidupanku di Teitoku!"

"Salahmu sendiri tidak punya pacar!" Ayahku segera membalikkan badan, dasar Ayah yang egois! Ah sudahlah, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi.

KRIIIIIING

"Ngh…" Aku spontan mengambil jam weker itu dan mematikannya, sinar matahari datang melewati jendelaku yang memaksaku untuk bangun, aku menguap dan merentangkan tanganku keatas, sepertinya semalam aku tertidur.

Setelah menguap beberapa kali, kulihat jam wekerku, jam 5 pagi, sepertinya masih lama sebelum aku masuk sekolah, aku segera turun kebawah dengan semua seragam sekolahku, aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengantung seragamku di gantungan baju, aku segera membuka pakaianku dan-

"Hng?" Kudengar suara perempuan yang familiar, kulihat Sena membuka pintu dan menatapku yang membatu, agar kalian tahu aku sedang apa, aku sedang membuka resleting celanaku dan menampakkan celana dalamku dengan jelas, dan lebih parahnya, aku tidak memakai baju ataupun kaus dalam.

Oh tidak, dia menatapku dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk, "Ng… Bisa tolong keluar? Aku sedang bersiap-siap mandi…" Aku membetulkan celanaku dan menutup resletingnya, Sena membelalakkan matanya dan segera menutup pintunya, "A-Aku minta maaf!" Kudengar napasnya yang terengah-engah diluar.

"I-Iya, aku juga minta maaf!" Sial, ternyata aku lupa mengunci pintunya! Bodohnya diriku ini! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera mandi.

* * *

><p>"A-Aku minta maaf untuk tadi pagi."<p>

"I-Iya, aku juga."

Sena dan Aku berjalan mendaki sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu terjal, kami berdua bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, SMA Debiru Batou, Aku tidak berani memandang wajahnya, begitu juga Sena, kami berjalan sampai gerbang sekolah dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dan dimulailah hari pertamaku bersekolah di Kota Deimon, mudah-mudah semua berjalan lancer, aku hanya ingin kembali ke Teitoku lagi, untuk itu aku harus memenangkan hati seorang perempuan, benar-benar melelahkan.

Ah Sudahlah… Lebih baik kunikmati hari-hariku disini…

Kring… Kring…

Ah, itu pasti teleponku, "Halo?"

"Taka! Ayahmu… Ayahmu jatuh sakit!"

"A-APA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jadi bagaimana? Saya berpikir semalam suntuk buat temanya, saya akhirnya menentukan genre Romance aja deh, tapi karena ini fic buat bulan suci, jangan mengharapkan sesuatu seperti ciuman, atau lemon…<strong>


	2. 02 Victory is Necessary now

Ayahku jatuh sakit, dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit di Teitoku, katanya dia sakit jantung dan harus diopname sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut, aku hanya bisa mendoakannya untuk lekas sembuh, kalau dia tidak ada, untuk apa aku harus memenangkan hati seorang perempuan?

"Hei! Jangan tidur di kelas!" Aku melihat keatas, seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan tampang yang garang menegurku, aku menguap dan merentangkan tanganku keatas, semua ini terlalu cepat untuk bisa kuterima.

"Ma-Maaf, tidak akan terjadi lagi." Aku segera mengambil tasku dan mengeluarkan bekal makan siang, kulihat disamping mejaku seorang Sena Kobayakawa yang dengan malu-malunya makan bekal makanannya, kulihat sekilas dia mengambil sebuah sosis gurita dengan sumpitnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Kamu tidur terus selama pelajaran berlangsung." Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya Sena, semua ini terlalu berat untuk bisa kuterima dalam satu hari.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi semua ini datang secara tiba-tiba." Aku segera membuka tutup Tupperware dan mengambil sumpit, makanan hari ini? Telur dan Daging Asap ditambah nasi putih, makanan yang tidak seberapa, tapi masih tergolong enak.

"Hei, bolehkah aku ikut makan disini?" Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menempati kursi yang ada didepanku yang kebetulan kosong, ditangannya ada sebuah bekal makanan dan jus jeruk, aku mengangguk, lelaki itu tersenyum dan meletakkan bekalnya di depan bekal milikku.

"Namaku Riku Kaitani, senang berkenalan denganmu." Sena memandangi Riku dengan wajah cemas, jus miliknya diminumnya dengan cepat, "Aku kakaknya Sena." Sena menyemburkan jusnya ke muka Riku, "A-Aku bukan Adikmu!" Sena dengan wajah yang memerah memukuli Riku dengan pasrah, sama seperti saat dia memukuli Suzuna.

"Jadi… Kalian semacam saudara?" Wajahku yang penuh tanda tanya terlihat jelas olehnya, dia mengangguk, Sena menggeleng cepat, kedua tangannya membentuk huruf X, pertanda bahwa itu semua tidak benar.

"Seperti itulah." Riku meneguk jus jeruknya, Sena dengan pasrah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memakan bekalnya lagi dengan muka semerah tomat.

Setelah itu kami mengobrol dan berbicara tentang pengalaman kami, selagi kami makan, beberapa orang memandangi kami dengan heran, mungkin karena yang berbicara hanya Riku, Aku dan Sena hanya diam mendengarkan pengalaman pribadinya.

Tanpa kami sadari, bel istirahat selesai telah berbunyi, kami segera menghabiskan makanan kami dan kembali ke posisi kami sebelumnya.

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu… Siapa perempuan berambut pirang itu?

Ah, sudahlah, aku harus belajar dengan giat, tapi berapapun lamanya kupandangi papan tulis itu, materi yang daiajarkan tidak bisa sampai ke otakku.

Saat bel sekolah bordering, aku segera menelpon nomor Ayahku, tapi layanannya sedang sibuk, jadi aku memutuskan koneksinya.

Saat aku ingin mengambil sepatuku di kotak sepatu milikku (Memangnya kotak siapa lagi?), aku melihat sebuah papan pengumuman, disitu dituliskan kalau ada lowongan untuk klub musik dan klub membaca, menurut kertas selebaran, semuanya ada di lantai gedung sekolah utama.

Mungkin ini harus kuceritakan pada kalian.

Gedung Sekolah ini terdiri dari 3 bagian, Gedung utama, Gedung baru, dan Gedung Olahraga, di Gedung utama terdapat kelas-kelas untuk pelajaran biasa seperti matematika, sains, dan lain-lain, di Gedung baru terdapat kelas-kelas untuk pelajaran yang membutuhkan alat bantu, seperi seni rupa, drama, dan lain-lain.

Yang paling menarik adalah Gedung Olahraga, tempat ini dibuat untuk melakukan olahraga (Memangnya untuk apalagi?), tapi ini hanya dipakai untuk athletik atau semacamnya, kalau mau bermain bola, basket, atau kasti, kalian harus berbagi lapangan dengan klub yang lain.

Cukup dengan penjelasannya, aku sekarang berada di depan ruang musik, saat kubuka pintunya, kulihat 5 orang sedang berlatih, sepertinya mereka tidak asing bagiku, ah sudahlah, aku menutup pintu itu pelan dan segera pergi ke ruang klub membaca, atau orang-orang bilang 'Klub Literatur' atau 'Klub Buangan', benarkah sampai segitunya?

Aku dengan hati-hati membuka pintu klub literatur, didalamnya hanya ada sebuah rak buku, sebuah meja dengan computer diatasnya, 5 kursi duduk, dan satu orang perempuan berambut pirang yang panjang sedang menatap mataku.

"Ng… Hai." Aku menyapanya dengan santai, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, apakah dia perempuan yang menegurku di kelas? Tidak… Dia berbeda…

"Ng… Apakah kamu ingin bergabung dengan klub literatur?" Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah dinding yang retak, "Atau kamu mau menjebolkan dinding itu?" Separah itukah klub ini?

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub ini." Aku berusaha menenangkan perempuan itu.

"Ka-Kau mau bergabung?" Perempuan itu membelalakkan matanya, "I-Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mau bergabung! A-Aku sangat senang!" Perempuan itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen, "Isilah biodatamu disini." Dia dengan riang menyalakan komputernya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku kearah kertas yang harus kuisi, nama? Taka Honjou, umur? 17 tahun, Tinggi dan Berat? Apa? Ng… Tingkat kecerdasan? Manga Favorit? Bleach, Anime Favorit? Gurren Lagann, Karakter Favorit? Ng… Monkey D. Luffy? Dewa favorit? Ini kertas pendaftaran atau Jebakan untuk menuliskan data pribadiku sih?

Setelah beberapa kali menulis dan mencoret jawaban, kuberikan kertas itu ke perempuan itu, dia mengambilnya dan membacanya, sudah kuduga, itu hanya jebakan untuk menulis data pribadiku.

"Ah, aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Karin Koizumi." Gadis itu tertawa riang, sepertinya akulah yang dia doakan setiap hari kepada dewi fortuna, aku turut senang.

"Jadi, apa yang biasanya dilakukan klub literatur?" Aku melihat-lihat rak buku yang penuh dengan novel dan komik, kubaca beberapa kata dari novel tersebut, Karin sepertinya kagum padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Novel?" Karin mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptop mini berwarna putih, ternyata disitu dia membuat banyak sekali cerpen, dia sangat berbakat dibidang ini.

"Hei, cerpen buatanmu sangat-sangat bagus." Aku membaca beberapa cerpen, dan itu sangat menyentuh.

"Aku turut senang, semua orang mengolok-olokku karena ingin menjadi Novelis." Karin menatap latop putihnya dengan wajah yang lesu, "Tapi aku senang klub literatur ini tidak jadi dibubarkan." Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu dari Karin, impiannya pasti akan terwujud.

"Sudahlah, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu." Aku menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, Karin menatapku dan tersenyum balik, "Kau benar Taka, kita harus melihat ke masa depan yang lebih cerah!"

"Mau beli buku Harpot sepulang sekolah?" Aku mengeluarkan dompet.

"Yang ketujuh!" Mata Karin berbinar-binar memandangi dompetku.

"Yang ketujuh." Tiba-tiba Karin berteriak histeris, hampir pingsan dilantai.

"Ayo cepat Taka-kun! Keburu bukunya habis!" Karin segera mengambil tasnya dan melesat keluar, Aku sampai dibuat terkejut begitu.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak menyangka di toko buku itu ada diskon besar-besaran." Aku sekarang berjalan menuju rumah kami berdua, karena rumah kami dekat, kami memutuskan untuk jalan bareng.<p>

"Haha, kita benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya." Karin menatap buku Harpot yang barusan dia beli, "Terima Kasih."

"Ng? Tadi kamu bilang apa?" Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, kalimat yang tadi hampir tidak bisa didengar.

"Aku bilang Terima Kasih." Dia tersenyum, aku mengangguk, senyumnya membuatku ingat pada ibuku—Mendiang ibuku.

"Ah, aku sudah ada didepan rumahku." Tahu-tahu saat melihat ke kiri, aku sudah sampai dirumah Sena, atau bisa dibilang rumahku.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok Taka-kun." Karin melambai, "Oh iya, klub literatur mulai sekarang mempunyai jadwal berkumpul, yaitu Senin, Selasa, dan Kamis, jangan sampai bolos ya." Karin lalu berlari dan berbelok di perempatan.

Aku berdiri terdiam diluar rumah, gadis ini mengingatkanku pada Ibu, orangnya sangat baik, semua yang kuminta dia penuhi, tapi hal yang bisa kuingat hanyalah senyumnya yang secerah matahari pagi, haruskah aku memenangkan hati Karin?

Aku mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima." Aku menggeser pintunya, melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya dirak yang tersedia, dan langsung pergi ke kamarku untuk mengambil baju, badanku sudah keringatan dan bau, hal yang rasional untuk dilakukan tentu saja mandi, ini pengetahuan umum kan?

Lagipula aku harus segera mengerjakan PR, sebelum terlambat, asal kau tahu saja, karena aku siswa pindahan, PR-ku menumpuk.

"Taka-kun!" Sena memanggil dari kamar sebelah tidak lama setelah aku masuk, "Sena-san? Aku mendekatkan telingaku di dinding.

"Hee, sepertinya suara kita bisa menembus dinding kamar ini ya, bukankah ini menakjubkan Taka-kun?" Aku bisa mendengar kegirangan Sena dikamar sebelah.

"Ya, kita bisa mengobrol kalau kita sedang bosan dikamar." Aku segera duduk dikasur, menyender di dinding kamar, "Aku bisa membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur juga." Aku tertawa kecil.

"A-Apa maksudmu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi tahu!" Aku bisa mengetahui kalau muka Sena sekarang sedang memerah, aku tertawa sedikit, "A-Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, aku merasa kalau kita ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang dikurung di sebuah penjara, hanya dinding yang membatasi kita." Sena tiba-tiba terdiam.

"A—Ano, U—Um, Ti—Tidak! I—Itu tidak benar!" Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang malu-malu diseberang dinding, Aku senang menggoda perempuan ini, sudah seperti adikku sendiri.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu deh…

GAH! Aku harus segera mandi, dan mengerjakan PR! Aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan buru-buru mengambil pakaian ganti dari dalam lemari.

"H—Hei, Taka-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba gaduh?" Sepertinya Sena menyadari kepanikanku, tenanglah Taka, tenang, tarik napas, "Fuh," Hembuskan, "Hah." Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

"Aku hanya lupa kalau aku harus mandi." Setelah mendapatkan baju ganti, aku segera keluar dari kamar, tapi didepanku ada Sena yang menungguku, ada apa ini?

"Taka-kun, kamu mau makan apa?"

"Eh?"

"Ki—Kitakan belum makan malam, aku juga lapar!" Aku bisa mendengar geraman perut Sena, A—Apa-apaan!

"Apa sajalah." Aku menjawab dengan senyum, Sena tersenyum balik, "Baiklah! Hari ini aku akan membuat ramen!" Dengan girang Sena menuruni tangga, aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan menanggalkan—

—Hei! Aku sedang membuka baju dan celanaku disini, berikanlah aku satu atau dua privasi.

* * *

><p>BUM!<p>

"KYAAAAA!"

"Suara apa itu!" Aku yang tinggal memakai baju segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan turun kebawah, aku menelan ludah, bara api berhasil membakar sebagian dapur, "U-Uwaaaaah! Sena-san! Panggil pemadam kebakaran!" Sena menangguk dengan wajah yang ketakutan, dia segera mengambil telepon yang ada di samping TV.

Aku segera mengambil sebuah pemadam api darurat dan menyemprotkannya ke bagian dapur yang terbakar, ayolah! Padamlah api jahanam!

"Ta-Taka-kun!" Sena tahu-tahu berada di belakangku, tanpa kusadari, seluruh lantai sudah dipennuhi api yang membara, dinding mulai dilahap api, semakin lama napasku semakin sesak, aku mulai terengah-engah.

"Sena!" Aku menggendong Sena yang hampir pingsan melewati bara api dan berhasil keluar melewati jendela, tentu saja jendela itu kupecahkan, tapi kepalaku membentur dinding, kupegang bagian kepalaku yang membentur dinding, dan aku merasa sebuah cairan mengalir, jangan-jangan ini—

WIU WIU WIU

Sirine pemadam kebakaran terdengar di kejauhan, aku terlalu lemah untuk bergerak, Sena kupeluk dengan erat agar tidak lepas, penglihatanku semakin memudar, kupandang wajah Sena yang meneteskan beberapa air mata.

"Taka-kun, Taka-kun, TAKA-KUN!" Dia menahan kepalanya di dadaku, aku bisa merasakan setiap tetes airmata, sial, sampai disini sajakah? Sial, padahal aku sudah berjanji dengan Ayahku kalau aku akan menang.

Sepertinya…

Cinta sudah berakhir…

Padahal aku masih belum memenangkan hati seorang perempuan… benar-benar tragis…

* * *

><p><strong>OHAYOU XD<br>**

**Seventeen disini dan saya mempersembahkan anda Chapter kedua dari A Simple Story.**

**Bila berkenan, tolong review fanfiction ini ya ^^**


	3. 03 I'm Bored, but now I'm Not

"Huah!"

Mimpi apa itu? Bukankah harusnya aku sudah mati? Ini hari apa? Aku dimana? Tenang Taka, tenang… Mungkin sekarang kamu berada di rumah sakit setelah kepalamu bocor, dan disebelahmu akan ada Sena dan Karin.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan… Hah? Aku berada di kamarku? Sendirian? A-Apa yang terjadi! Ugh, pasti aku bermimpi buruk, kulihat jam wekerku, jam lima kurang limabelas, sempurna, aku segera mengambil seragamku dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tapi sebelum kubuka pintu kamar mandi, kuketuk dua kali.

TOK TOK!

Tidak ada jawaban, berarti kamar mandinya kosong, yes!

Aku segera masuk dan mengunci pintunya, berjaga-jaga kalau Sena akan masuk, aku segera—

Hei tunggu dulu! Bisakah kalian memberikanku sebuah privasi?

* * *

><p>Setelah mandi yang menyegarkan, aku segera pergi ke dapur, anehnya, tidak ada bekas sesuatu telah terbakar, aku mengangkat bahu saja dan langsung membuat Omelet, kau tahu apa itu Omelet? Semacam telur dadar.<p>

Tidak terasa sudah hari ketiga aku berada di kota Deimon, sejujurnya aku mulai bosan dengan kehidupan ini, tapi untuk Ayahku yang sedang sakit, hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah membawa pulang kemenangan.

"Pagi Taka-kun." Seorang perempuan menuruni tangga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sena? Kupalingkan wajahku untuk melihat Sena, dia seperti biasa terlihat enerjik, dia juga sudah memakai seragam sekolah, aku akhirnya membuat satu omelet lagi.

"Pagi Sena-san." Kuarahkan pandanganku ke kompor

"Kau memasak apa!" Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke Sena yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi, aku tersenyum, "Omelet." Aku mengambil dua buah piring dan menaruhnya disebelah kompor.

Aku berhenti sebentar, "Jadi… Berapa lama aku tidur?" Tanyaku sambil menatap dinding yang kosong.

"Hah?"

"Bukankah kemarin rumah ini terbakar? Dan aku terluka?" Aku membalik kedua Omelet yang sedang kubuat di penggorengan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kemarin kamu tertidur dikamarmu, rumah ini tidak pernah terbakar juga kok."

"A-Apa!" Aku mematikan kompor, "Apa maksudmu! Jadi semua yang kulihat itu—" Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap Sena, Oh tidak, jangan-jangan… semuanya…

"Hanya mimpi, tentu saja." Itu dia yang kutakutkan akan menjadi nyata, "Kamu kelihatan pucat Taka-kun, apakah semalam kamu bermimpi buruk?" Sena menatapku dengan tatapan cemas, aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, tidak." Aku segera menaruh Omeletnya di kedua piring itu, "Lupakan saja, ayo dimakan Omeletnya." Kuberikan satu piring berisi Omelet dan sendok ke Sena, dan satu lagi untukku.

"Itadakimasu." Ujar kami secara bersamaan.

Selama kami makan, Sena terus menceritakan tentang pengalamannya di SMP, aku tertawa sedikit mendengar cerita-ceritanya, setelah itu kami berdua segera mengambil tas kami berdua dan segera berjalan ke sekolah.

Kami sekali lagi berjalan berdua, cuaca sedikit berawan jadi kami berdua membawa payung untuk jaga-jaga saja, selagi kami berjalan kaki, kami juga mengobrol tentang berbagai hal, bukan hanya sekedar saling berpandangan seperti kemarin.

"Taka-kun! Sena-chan!" Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Suzuna berlari menghampiri kami, aku berhenti dan melambaikan tangan, begitu juga Sena.

"Ohayou Suzuna-san." Ucap Sena malu-malu, Suzuna menepuk pundakku, "Jadi, semalam kalian berdua ngapain? Fufufu." Apa-apaan sih perempuan ini?

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain dia kok." Aku memandang ke langit, berharap hujan akan turun dan membasahi perempuan ini.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu tujuh misteri sekolah kita?"

"Tujuh misteri apa?" Sena terlihat ketakutan.

"Katanya ya, dimusim panas, saat kita sedang liburan, banyak yang melihat keajaiban-keajaiban di sekolah kita." Suzuna tertawa cekikikan, Sena memeluk erat tasnya, selamat Suzuna, kamu telah berhasil membuat Sena ketakutan.

Dan kami mendiskusikan tentang tujuh keajaiban sekolah sampai kami tiba di gerbang sekolah, setelah itu Aku dan Sena pergi ke kelas kami.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, aku mulai memimpikan mimpiku lagi, semakin kuingat-ingat, semakin kabur gambarnya, yang bisa kuingat dengan jelas adalah dapur yang terbakar, lalu, lalu… Tunggu dulu, kalau begitu, yang mananya yang mimpi! Tidak, tidak… tidak mungkin…

TAK!

"Taka! Berhenti melamun dan jawablah soal di papan tulis!" Guru itu melempar sebuah kapur dan sukses mengenai kepalaku, meskipun sakit, aku tidak peduli, aku melihat soal yang diberikan guru, itu soal tergampang yang pernah kulihat.

"-2a + 3y" Aku tersenyum melihat wajah guruku yang tercengang, sepertinya jawabanku benar, kulihat ke arah teman-temanku dan beberapa orang tersenyum padaku, mungkin karena ini adalah guru matematika yang paling sok tahu yang pernah ada, dan rumusnya yang ajaib tidak mungkin bisa dipecahkan berhasil dipecahkan dalam waktu singkat.

Setelah semua pelajaran telah selesai, aku segera pergi ke klub literatur, disana aku menemui Karin yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop putih, pasti itu chapter baru untuk novelnya, aku segera mendekar dan melihat layarnya, betul saja, sebuah program mengetik sudah terbuka, dan beberapa huruf sudah diketik didalamnya, "Karin-san, itukah chapter baru novelmu?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya kearahku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sebuah kantung mata yang sangat besar, "Oh, halo Taka-kun." Dia menguap, "Kalau kau bertanya tentang kantung mataku, kemarin aku tidak tidur."

"Bermimpi buruk?"

"Tidak, semalam ada kecoa masuk lewat jendela dan aku berperang semalam suntuk untuk—" Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sepertinya dia kesulitan untuk tetap bangun.

"Untuk?"

BLUGH

Dan… Dia tertidur begitu saja di kursi, aduh, bagaimana caranya aku membawanya pulang? Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku lihat chapter novelnya yang baru, hm... Seorang anak yang tersesat di hutan ingin mengambil sebuah bunga ajaib untuk, hm... menarik...

"_Taka"_

"S-Siapa! Siapa disana!" Aku berbalik, tidak ada siapa-siapa, suaranya seperti suara seorang perempuan, suara perempuan itu serak dan sepertinya sudah diambang batas hidupnya, aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding.

"_Kau… Adalah Aku… Kemarilah…"_

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" Aku mengambil sebuah sapu yang ada disudut ruangan dan memegangnya seperti memegang sebuah pedang, aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"_Sepertinya kita belum bisa menyatu… Aku lebih baik pergi saja."_

"A-Apa maksudu! Hei!" Aku mengayunkan sapuku ke arah langit-langit, tidak mengenai apa-apa, ugh… Mungkinkah aku berhalusinasi!

"_Tidak Taka, kamu tidak sedang berhalusinasi, fufufu."_

"J-Jangan membaca pikiranku seenaknya!"

"_Oh, tidak bisa~"_

"Sudah cukup!"

"Taka-kun?"

Kaget, aku melihat ke belakangku dan menatap Karin yang memandangku setengah mengantuk, masih duduk dengan santainya di kursinya, "Y-Ya Karin-san?" Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahiku, jangan-jangan dia pikir aku sudah gila.

"Berapa sendok gula yang dibutuhkan untuk pergi ke bulan?"

"Ng… Dua setengah?"

"Oh." Dia lalu tertidur lagi di kursi, apasih yang Karin pikirkan? Tunggu dulu, aku tidak mendengar suaranya lagi, syukurlah—

"_Jahat, aku belum pergi loh."_

"GAAAAH!" Aku segera keluar dan membanting pintu, napasku terengah-engah, seprtinya aku baru saja melihat hantu.

"_Bagaimana kau tahu aku ini hantu? Aku bukan hantu!"_

Suaranya sekarang datang dari ujung lorong, tertangkap kau sekarang! Aku segera berlari dan berbelok di ujung koridor dan melihat—

Tidak bisa dipercaya… Aku melihat seorang wanita berambut putih sama sepertiku, keindahannya bagaikan bidadari, dengan pakaian putih tanpa noda, dan sebuah lingkaran putih bersinar yang melayang diatas kepalanya, kulitnya yang seputih salju membuat hatiku tenang.

"Kamu… Siapa?"

"_Aku? Aku adalah Kau, dan Kau, adalah Aku."_ Malaikat itu mendekatiku, cahayanya yang murni membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, takjub akan keindahannya.

"A-Apa tujuanmu kesini!"

"_Tujuanku?"_ Malaikat itu menatap jendela yang ada di kiriku, sebuah cahaya yang indah datang dari jendela itu dan menyelimuti diriku, dadaku berdegup kencang, apa ini? Aku merasa… Senang… Sepertinya, rasa bosanku sudah hilang, entah kemana.

"Cahaya apa ini?"

"_Ini adalah cahaya kebenaran, bagimu yang telah disinari cahaya ini, diberikanlah kepadamu senjata hati, gunakanlah dengan baik dan benar, jangan hanya untuk membuatmu tenar."_

"Senjata hati? Bagaimana aku membuatnya muncul?"

"_Senjata hati hanya bisa digunakan jika kamu mempunyai hati yang besar."_ Aku baru sadar kalau sosok malaikat itu memudar.

"T-Tunggu dulu!" Aku berusaha meraihnya dengan tanganku, tapi sepertinya tidak sempat.

Senjata Hati… Apa maksudnya?

"Taka-kun?" Aku berbalik dan mendengar suara Karin, benar saja, dia keluar dari ruang klub dan menghampiriku, "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Yah, begitulah." Aku segera pergi ke ruang klub dan mengambil tasku, disusul dengan Karin yang mengambil tas miliknya dan memasukkan laptop putih kedalamnya.

"Ayo Taka-kun, aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur." Dia merentangkan tangannya, dan diapun keluar dari ruang klub, disusul denganku, aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah dia melihatku bersama Malaikat itu? Tidak, dia pasti akan berpikir kalau itu hanya khayalan belaka.

Kami tidak mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tanpa sadar, aku sudah tiba dirumah, aku segera masuk sebelum malam tiba, "Tadaima." Aku menutup pintunya dan pergi ke kamarku.

"Taka-kun, kau sudah pulang." Sena membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyapaku, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

"Maaf Sena-san, aku ingin tidur, aku merasa lelah sore ini." Aku segera membuka pintuku dan menutupnya, kupandang langit-langit kamarku, melamun tentang hal-hal yang sudah terjadi selama 3 har ini, aku segera berbaring di tempat tidur dan memejamkan mataku.

* * *

><p>-Restorasi Data Mencapai 12%-<p>

* * *

><p>Aku pernah bermimpi, aku tidur di sebuah awan diatas langit, disinari mentari yang cerah, burung yang berkicau merdu, serta harumnya air laut yang tidak bisa kulupakan.<p>

Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku pernah melihat semua ini.

Tapi dimana?

Kapan?

Bagaimana?

Aku Taka Honjou, seorang siswa di SMA Debiru Batou, dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun tidur diatas awan.

Jadi…

Apa maksudnya mimpi ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, update Chapter 3 dari A Simple Story.<strong>

**Aku sempet bingung mau nulis apa buat chapter ini, jadi saya tambahin sebuah twist deh XD**

**Mungkin Chapter ini terlalu pendek ya?**


	4. 04 My Purpose Here

Kau tahu apa itu sebuah mimpi?

Mimpi adalah sebuah gambaran sebuah kejadian

Entah itu yang masih berlangsung, yang ada di masa lalu, yang ada di masa depan, atau kejadian yang terjadi diluar dimensi dimana kamu bernapas.

Mimpi adalah kenyataan di dimensi yang lain.

Mimpi adalah jembatan antara dunia ini dan dimensi yang lain.

Nah, apakah kamu berani menyeberangi jembatan itu?

Beranikah kamu meraih tanganku?

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari yang terang membuatku terbangun dari mimpiku yang aneh, kulihat jam wekerku, 40 menit sebelum alarm berbunyi, hebat, hari keempatku di kota Deimon, dalam empat hari ini sudah banyak kejadian aneh yang terjadi.<p>

Lebih baik aku segera mandi dan pergi ke sekolah saja, aku sekali-sekali ingin melihat sekolahku di pagi hari, sekaligus menghirup udara segar kota Deimon, siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sebuah kejadian menarik lagi.

Dan tolong, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berikanlah aku satu atau dua privasi untuk mandi.

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalananku ke sekolah, hal yang paling banyak kulihat adalah kabut putih, dimana-mana ada kabut putih. Seakan-akan aku terbang menembus awan, dengan hati-hati aku berjalan menaiki bukit dimana sekolahku berada, melewati beberapa orang yang memakai jas berkelas, apa yang mereka lakukan disini?<p>

Dalam perjalananku, aku terus memikirkan wajah orang yang memakai jas, sepertinya dia seorang perempuan berambut putih dengan kulit yang pucat, tidak, mungkinkah dia itu Malaikat yang kemarin kutemui?

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, aku segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikiranku yang aneh dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasku, hmhmhm… aku tidak percaya betapa senangnya bisa berjalan di pagi hari.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelasku, tidak ada orang, terkecuali empat orang yang bisa dibilang sebagai grup yang aneh, empat orang itu adalah seorang perempuan yang wajahnya seperti wajah seorang selebritis, dua orang otaku, satu orang cowok dan satu orang cewek aku bisa mengenalinya karena mereka duduk paling dekat dengan meja penuh dengan tumpukan komik, dan satu orang lagi seperti seorang seniman, dia bahkan memegangi sebuah kanvas putih kosong ditangannya, sepertinya dia sedang menggambar teman-temannya..

Mereka melirik ke arahku, aku melambaikan tangan, mereka melambai balik, sepertinya mereka orang-orang yang baik dan bisa dijadikan teman, jadi aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping laki-laki yang seperti seorang seniman itu.

"Salam kenal, namaku Taka, Taka Honjou."

"Nha? Pen-name?" Otaku yang laki-laki sepertinya kebingungan.

"Mana ada teman sekelas kita yang memakai pen-name Kakei-kun." Perempuan itu berusaha menjelaskannya pada Kakei, "Itu pasti nama samaran, mungkin dia itu semacam Agen Rahasia." Apa? Agen Rahasia?

"Nha! Aku tahu! Dia pasti jelmaan seekor elang!"

"Tidak-tidak, dia pasti seorang bajak laut!"

"Sebenarnya itu bukan nama samaran atau pen-name, itu namaku yang sebenarnya." Aku tidak ingin ada seorang yang kebingungan.

"Nama asli?" Aku mengangguk mendengar suara perempuan otaku itu, "Hee, namamu seperti nama seorang yang kalem dan atletis seperti dalam komik-komik." Eh? Apa?

"Ah! Iya! Biasanya dia punya kekuatan melompat yang tinggi!" Eh? Apa?

"Dan dia pasti anak dari seorang atlit professional!"

"Apakah mereka selalu seperti ini?" Dengan pasrah aku bertanya pada perempuan yang dari tadi tersenyum geli, dia mengangguk.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka berdua Taka-kun, mereka selalu seperti ini apapun yang kau lakukan." Dia tertawa kecil, "Namaku Julie Sawai, panggil aku Julie saja." Dia lalu mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah kedua orang otaku itu, "Yang perempuan namanya Rinko Kumabukuro, dan yang laki-laki namanya Kengo Mizumachi."

"Salam kenal, panggil aku Rinko saja." Dia menjabat tanganku.

"Nha, senang bertemu denganmu, panggil aku Mizumachi saja." Cengirannya seperti kuda, aku tidak percaya kalau itu bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa.

"Hei Julie, tolong ambilkan cat warna biru itu." Laki-laki itu menunjuk sebuah cat biru yang ada di dekat Julie, Julie melemparnya dan dengan sukses ditangkap olehnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa, dia Kakei Shun, hobinya banyak dan bervariasi, tapi dia lebih menyukai melukis dari semua hobinya." Julie menjelaskan.

"Salam kenal Taka-kun, panggil aku Kakei saja." Dia berhenti sejenak dari melukisnya, dia membalik lukisan itu dan memperlihatkan muka tiga orang yang sedang duduk berdekatan dan tertawa dengan riang, di kana nada Mizumachi, di tengah ada Rinko, dan di kiri ada Julie, gambarnya sangat detil dan pewarnaanya bagus.

"Kakei-kun! Gambarmu sangat bagus seperti biasanya!" Rinko menepuk tangannya, sepertinya dia sangat menyukai lukisan itu.

"Tapi sayangnya ketampananku tidak bisa dilukiskan oleh lukisan yang setingkat itu." Mizumachi membusungkan dadanya.

"Apa maksudmu ha? Aku sudah capek tahu membuat lukisan ini selama 3 hari, dasar bodoh." Kakei lalu menjitak Mizumachi, aku tertawa bersama Rinko dan Julie, lalu Kakei dan Mizumachi juga tertawa.

Benar-benar sekumpulan orang-orang aneh, tapi entah kenapa, mereka semua sepertinya sangat baik.

Aku tidak sadar bel sudah berbunyi, dan ada seorang laki-laki yang meminta kursinya dikembalikan, jadi aku segera mengembalikan kursiku ketempat semula dan duduk di tempatku dan segera menatap papan tulis.

* * *

><p>Hari ini pelajarannya sangat-sangat menarik, tidak terasa sudah waktunya aku harus pulang, hari ini rabu, jadi tidak ada kegiatan di klub literatur.<p>

"Taka-kun!"

Aku melihat kebelakang, seorang perempuan berambut pirang sebahu mendatangiku dengan sebuah pedang bambu di tangan kanannya, tepat waktu, aku sudah merasa bosan.

Aku ingat dia, dia perempuan yang membangunkanku dulu, dulu sekali, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu, tetapi dua hari yang lalu serasa bagaikan dua tahun, halah, gombal.

"Konichiwa, namaku Megu, Tsuyumine Megu, aku sekelas denganmu, kau ingat?" Aku mengangguk, "Apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi itu?"

Aku bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, apa yang dilakukan gadis ini pagi-pagi sekali tadi, sepertinya aku melihat dia deh, tapi dimana ya? Tapi mungkin untuk lain kali saja aku tanyakan padanya, "Aku ingin melihat suasana sekolah ini dipagi hari." Jelasku singkat, Megu tersenyum, sepertinya jawabanku diterimanya dengan baik.

"Tidak akan kuizinkan!" Eh? Apa-apaan perempuan ini?

"Memangnya ada apa di sekolah ini?"

Kulihat wajah Megu yang merasa tidak nyaman, sepertinya benar ada yang disembunyikan di sekolah ini.

"Kau janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa?" Aku mengangguk, "Kemari." Dia melambaikan tangannya, aku dengan hati-hati mengikutinya, dengan perasaan cemas dan ragu-ragu, kami pergi ke belakang sekolah dan masuk ke sebuah hutan yang lebat.

Hutan ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi dalamnya tidak bisa dilihat, hutan yang aneh, hutan ini seperti sarang monster di novel-novel fantasy, tapi kudengar udara di hutan itu segar, jadi aku masuk saja.

Suara-suara aneh di hutan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Megu ketakutan, mungkinkah dia sudah biasa dengan lingkungan-lingkungan seperti ini? Aku membayangkan dirinya sebagai kloningan Indiana Jones, tentu saja Kloningan yang lebih cantik.

"Kita sudah sampai." Jelasnya, aku bisa melihat sebuah gudang berwarna hitam yang sepertinya sudah tidak lama digunakan," Bagaimana? Aku menemukan tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan menjadikannya klub rahasia.

"Klub Rahasia?" Aku menatapnya dengan curiga, "Memangnya apa yang bisa dijadikan rahasia?"

Megu tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabaran ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, dia memperlihatkan tangannya yang kosong, "Lihatlah tangan kananku." Aku mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya dan kegelapan menyelimuti tangan kanannya, lalu dengan sekali ayunan, sebuah pedang katana terbentuk, katana itu mengeluarkan aura berwarna putih dan bersinar terang layaknya lampu dimalam hari.

Aku tercengang, tidak mungkin ada hal seperti ini di dunia ini—eh, tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, harusnya malaikat yang kemarin juga tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Bagaimana? Kerenkan?" Aku ingin bilang keren, tapi hal ini bisa dibilang jauh dari keren, ini lebih keren daripada keren.

"Bagaimana kamu melakukannya?" Aku bertanya dengan antusias, "Gampang, aku cukup memanggil kekuatan yang ada di dalam hatiku." Jelasnya, "Hei, mungkin kamu punya kekuatan yang sama." Aku mengangguk.

Aku mencoba memanggil kekuatan yang ada di dalam hatiku, tapi berapa kalipun kupanggil, tidak keluar apa-apa, yang ada aku yang capek.

Aku mencobanya lagi, kali ini aku bisa memanggil sebuah aura putih untuk berkumpul ditanganku, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan! Tidak seperti Megu yang bisa membentuk sebuah Katana, aku benar-benar payah, aku segera duduk karena kecapekan

"Tidak apa-apa kok, nanti kamu juga terbiasa." Megu berusaha menyemangatiku, dia lalu duduk disebelahku, aku tersenyum lalu menatap langit, Megu juga ikutan menatap langit, kami menatap langit sore bersama-sama. "Sepertinya sudah sore, ayo kita kembali." Aku mengangguk dan berdiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku dan Megu keluar dari hutan itu, aku ingin segera pulang kerumah, badanku berkeringat, aku ingin mandi air panas seperti kemarin, benar-benar menyegarkan.

Di perjalananku pulang kerumah, aku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang baru saja kulihat, kalau Megu mempunyai senjata seperti itu, darimana datangnya.

Apakah Megu akan menggunakan senjata itu untuk kebaikan…

Ataukah dia itu berpihak pada kejahatan?

Ataukah dia itu yang memberikan kekuatan hati itu padaku dengan berpura-pura menjadi malaikat yang kemarin?

Apakah mungkin aka nada sesuatu yang terjadi disini? Dikota yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini?

Dan apa tujuanku di kota ini?

Selain mencoba mendapatkan hati perempuan tentunya.

Saat aku sampai kerumah, sebelum aku sempat menggeser pintunya, ada sebuah ledakan yang dahsyat yang menghancurkan seluruh rumah dan mementalkanku ke tembok di depan rumahku, apa-apaan!

Aku segera mengambil sebuah pipa panjang dan segera mencari Sena dipuing-puing rumahku, aku berhasil menemukan Sena dalam keadaan pingsan, apa yang terjadi disini?

Benar! Aku harus memanggil ambulans! Aku segera mengambil HP-ku di kantong celanaku dan menelpon Rumah Sakit.

"Ayolah Sena! Jangan mati!" Ujarku terus menerus sambil memencet 3 nomor untuk menelpon Rumah Sakit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hei, hei! Chapter 4!<strong>

**Please R n' R! ^^  
><strong>


	5. 05 A Shocking Truth with Thundersparks

-Restorasi data mencapai 27%-

* * *

><p>Sudah berapa lama aku berada disini? Kau tanya?<p>

Meskipun baru sekitar 45 menit, bagiku rasanya seperti 3 jam.

Aku duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan ruang operasi, dengan badan yang gemetaran dan pikiran yang kacau, ditemani oleh Shuuma di sebelah kananku, wajah kami terlihat pucat, Sena mengalami sebuah luka yang serius, entah bagaimana, sebuah peluru sudah tertancap di bagian kanan perutnya, padahal tidak ada luka bekas terjadinya sebuah tembakan.

"Shuuma-san, tolong beritahu aku." Aku menatap Shuuma, "Apakah Sena pernah tertembak peluru?

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahi Shuuma, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarga ini dimasa lalu? Apa yang tidak kuketahui!

Aku mulai membayangkan berbagai skenario yang sepertinya terlalu rumit untuk dipahami orang-orang, mulai dari Sena adalah mafia, atau dia pernah diincar oleh segerombolan mafia.

"Taka, berjanjikah kamu tidak akan mengatakan apapun?" Shuuma menundukkan kepalanya, wajah cemas terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku berjanji."

Shuuma menatap mataku, dia tersenyum, "Baiklah Taka, sebenarnya Sena bukanlah anakku." Apa? Dia bukan anakmu?

"Jadi maksudmu, Sena adalah anak angkat!" Aku menatapnya dengan amarah terlihat jelas dimataku, dia sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan Taka, dia adalah seorang "Fallen Angel", mahluk setengah iblis dan setengah malaikat."

"Apa kau bilang!"

Aku tidak bisa percaya apapun yang dia katakan, semua ini terdengar terlalu mistis dan jauh dari realita, apakah semua itu ada atau tidak ada? Apakah semua itu nyata atau tidak nyata! Apakah ini semua hanya mimpi buruk? Kalau begitu bangunkan aku sekarang juga!

"Taka, aku ingin kamu menjaga Sena."

"Apa! Untuk apa aku menjaga perempuan seperti dia!" Aku memukul dinding itu sekuat mungkin, seketika dinding itu retak dan remuk menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang kecil, Shuuma berhenti dan memandangi dinding yang remuk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus kupaksa!" Seorang perempuan berusaha menebas punggungku dari belakang, aku segera berguling ke kiri dan dengan cepat, aku melompat dan menonjok kepala perempuan itu, sayangnya pukulanku ditahan oleh sebuah pedang, cih.

Kulihat siapa perempuan itu, perempuan dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan malaikat yang memberikanku kekuatan hati itu, mungkin aku akan terkejut bila melihat orang seperti ini, tapi sekarang aku terlalu termakan amarahku untuk bisa kaget.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Aku menjauh dan bersiap-siap menerima serangan berikutnya, dengan santainya perempuan itu melenyapkan pedang itu dan entah darimana dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berwarna merah, sekilas aku melihat sesuatu yang ganjal dari pistol itu, tidak ada lubang untuk memasukkan peluru, apa-apaan pistol itu!

"Aku adalah kamu, Taka, aku datang dari dimensi yang lain, namaku Jouka Honta, di dunia asalku, aku dipanggil sebagai Setan Cahaya." Dia berhenti sebentar dan mengarahkan pistol itu kearah kepalaku, "Dan aku ingin kamu menjadi Setan Ketidakadaan."

"Apa!" Jantungku berpacu cepat, kesadaranku bagaikan hilang dari muka bumi ini, dengan segenap tenaga aku segera menerjang musuh dan meninju kepalanya, tapi aku kurang cepat, pelatuk pistol itu sudah ditarik, sebuah peluru berhasil menancap di kepalaku, kesadaranku sekarang benar-benar hilang, pergi entah kemana.

Satu hal yang kusesali, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Bangunlah, Taka.<p>

Mataku yang tertutup kubuka pelan-pelan, di depan mataku terdapat wajah diriku yang lain, kalau tidak salah namanya Jouka Honta, seorang setan cahaya, ini benar-benar diluar batas kemampuan berpikir manusia, rasanya aku disisipkan disebuah novel fantasi, berperan menjadi pemuda yang akan menyelamatkan dunia.

Taka, kau bisa mendengarkanku?

"Mau apa kau denganku sekarang?" Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dengan perasaan kesal, aku menepis tangannya dan aku langsung berdiri dan menatap mata gadis itu, penuh dengan ketakutan dan putus asa.

"Sepertinya kesadaran kita telah bergabung menjadi satu."

"Jadi kita harus berbagi tubuh? Ugh, ini semua menjadi semakin rumit dan rumit."

Jujur, aku tidak suka berbagi tubuh dengan seorang perempuan, kalau begini privasiku saat mandi hilang sudah.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya kita ada dimana? Semuanya gelap disini."

"Kita ada di dalam hatimu Taka, atau bisa dibilang hatiku dan hatimu." Perempuan itu bermain-main dengan jari telunjuknya, oh tidak, jangan-jangan dia… oh tidak, ini sangat buruk!

Aku selalu melihat ini di manga-manga dan novel-novel ternama, kalau perempuan bermain-main dengan jari telunjukknya, artinya dia suka pada seorang laki-laki.

Tapi kenapa harus aku yang dia cintai? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja!

"Ah! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu disini! Kita harus bersiap-siap! Dia akan datang menyerang!"

"Dia?"

"Dia adalah setan kegelapan yang mengontrol setan api, air, petir, tanah, angin, dan es!" Wajahnya seperti orang yang baru melihat hantu, "Setan petir sudah datang!"

"Secepat itu?"

"Ya! Setan kegelapan tidak akan berlama-lama menunggu untuk menyerang! Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa orang untuk menghadapi Setan petir." Ujarnya dengan santai, dengan sekali ayunan tangan kanannya, sebuah layar muncul di langit-langit dan menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang sedang bertarung dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Megu!"

"Oh, kau sudah bertemu dengannya ya? Baguslah kalau begitu." Kupandang terus layar yang ada di langit-langit.

"Hei, bisakah kau tambahkan sebuah Speaker raksasa? Tidak seru kalau tidak ada Speakernya." Aku tertawa kecil, kutatap wajah diriku yang satu lagi yang sedang tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja ada." Dia menepuk kedua tangannya dan dua speaker raksasa tiba-tiba muncul, aku tersenyum dan menatap layar itu sekali lagi.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku berbagi tubuh dengannya.

"Tunggu, bukankah kita seharunya membantu Megu!"

"Apakah kamu bisa mengeluarkan _Artifact_ milikmu?"

"Apa itu _Artifact?_"

"Senjata hatimu."

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tetap disini sampai kau bisa mengeluarkannya."

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengeluarkannya?"

"Apakah kau ingat saat kau meremeukkan dinding ruang tunggu itu?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ingatlah perasaan saat kau melakukan itu dan kau pasti bisa mengeluarkan _Artifact_ milikmu."

Jadi begitu? Kalau begitu ini adalah sesuatu yang mudah! "Bersiaplah diriku yang satu lagi! Hea!" Aku segera menerjang diriku yang satu lagi dan memukulnya di bagian wajahnya.

BUK

* * *

><p>-Megu's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>Tengah malam seperti ini mungkin lebih enak kupakai untuk tidur, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengalahkan Setan petir ini dulu, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jouka-chan, tapi bagaimana caraku mengalahkannya?<p>

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sumber semua masalah tidurku, sebuah awan petir yang terus menyambar di dekat distrik pertokoan yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah tetanggaku, benar-benar menyusahkan, kenapa mereka tidak menyerang saat sore-sore saja, atau hari libur?

Aku hanya bercanda.

Lebih baik mereka menyerang malam-malam, aku lebih gampang menghabisi mereka di kegelapan malam yang hanya disinari oleh sinar rembulan.

Aku bisa membayangkan kekerenan diriku sendiri 'Gadis Samurai memotong Iblis dengan pedangnya yang sakti dibawah sinar rembulan', cukup kerenkan?

Tapi sepertinya 'pedang' bukan kata-kata yang tepat, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang sebagai _'Artifacts'_, atau lebih gampangnya adalah sebuah senjata yang diproyeksikan oleh hati, mungkin masih susah dimengerti ya?

Saat aku berbelok di pertigaan, aku melihat segerombolan manusia bersayap yang memenuhi gang sempit itu, mereka memandangiku dengan tatapan kosong, itukah yang Jouka sebut sebagai "Lowrank?", atau lebih tepatnya iblis kelas bawah yang menuruti segala permintaan iblis kelas atas.

"Minggir! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Teriakku dengan kencang, kukeluarkan _Artifact_ milikku dan mulai menebas para Lowrank itu satu persatu, dengan cepat aku membuat jalan ditengah kerumunan Lowrank itu, dengan cepat aku berhasil mencapai pusat distrik pertokoan itu dan melihat seorang laki-laki melayang diatas air mancur.

"Hm? Kau mau apa perempuan?" Sepertinya Iblis itu bisa dengan cepat merasakan keberadaanku, sial, padahal aku mau menebasnya secara diam-diam.

"Apakah kamu sang Iblis petir?"

"Itu benar."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Rukai Taniki, salam kenal."

"Megu Tsuyumine, senang bertemu denganmu."

Iblis itu tiba-tiba menghilang, kemana perginya dia? Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku memasang kuda-kuda kendo untuk berjaga-jaga, tenanglah Megu, biasanya dia ada di belakangmu, aku memantapkan semangatku, kugenggam erat-erat pedang milikku dan kuayunkan kebelakang.

Dan benar saja, disitu ada Rukai yang menahan serangan pedangku dengan enam buah tombak yang melayang dan mengitari tubuhnya seperti planet-planet yang mengitari matahari, dia tersenyum licik, aku bisa merasakan sebuah hembusan angin dibelakangku, celaka! Aku berguling ke sebelah kiri dengan cepat, menghindari serangan sebuah tombak yang hampir menusuk punggungku.

"Kau hebat juga cewek." Iblis itu menggerakkan tangann kanannya dan tombaknya melayang ke arah tangannya seperti ditarik oleh angin, dia lalu menggenggam tombak itu dengan erat dengan tangan kanannya dan di tangan kirinya digenggam erat tiga buah tombak, sisanya melayang mengitari tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja aku hebat, aku seorang samurai!" Aku menggenggam erat pedangku dan dengan cepat, menerjang Iblis yang melayang di udara itu, dengan sasaran tusukanku langsung menembus jantung, "Terimalah ini!" Dengan sukses, aku berhasil menusuk jantung Iblis itu, wajah Iblis itu seperti tidak percaya kalau dia kalah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman licik, sekali lagi aku berbalik dan melihat Rukai melemparkan tombak-tombaknya ke arahku, aku secara ajaib berhasil menahan ke-delapan tombak-tombak itu dengan pedangku.

Segera setelah kakiku menyentuh tanah, aku segera menjaga jarak dengan Rukai, bisa gawat kalau aku sampai diserang seperti itu lagi.

"Hei! Jangan bengong!" Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku dan sederet petir menyambar ke arahku, apa-apaan ini? Ini gila! Tapi aku bisa melihat sebuah celah di deretan petir yang menyambar itu dan dengan lihai, aku berhasil menghindari petir-petir yang menyambar itu.

"Aku disini." Saat aku menoleh ke kiri, Rukai menerjang dengan 3 buah tombak yang dialiri oleh listrik yang siap menusuk sate tubuhku, aku menghindar ke kiri dan berusaha menebasnya, tapi dia terlalu cepat, kemana dia?

Mataku tidak bisa mengikuti gerakannya, dia sepertinya bisa melakukan teletransportasi, pantas saja aku tidak bisa mengikuti gerakannya, dengan hati-hati, aku berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, bersamaan dengan melacak keberadaan Rukai.

"Sekarang aku ada diatasmu." Aku menoleh ke atas dan mendapati Rukai sedang meluncur dengan cepat, aku tersenyum, ku arahkan ujung pedangku ke langit dan kedua tanganku kuputar searah dengan jarum jam, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan sebuah jurus yang turun temurun diajarkan dari master dojo ke calon master dojo berikutnya.

Namanya adalah

"_NAGA MENCAKAR LANGIT!"_

Aku berputar-putar dengan cepat dan menghasilkan sebuah angin puyuh, aku segera naik ke angin puyuh itu dan sampailah aku tepat dibelakang Rukai, "Hea!' Aku mengayunkan pedangku dari titik teratas yang bisa dicapai lenganku dan dengan cepat kuayunkan kebawah, menebas angin yang berhembus dari bawah ke atas, sayangnya, Rukai mengetahui taktikku dan menahan seranganku dengan dua dari delapan tombaknya, aku tersenyum.

"Apa yang lucu?" Geram Rukai, aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa Rukai? Karena jurus ini bisa menghancurkan semua benda yang menahannya!" Di bagian yang ditebas oleh pedangku, terlihat retakan-retakan, dan akhirnya, kedua tombak itupun hancur dan seranganku mengenai Rukai dengan sukses.

Suara benturan pertanda bahwa aku sudah dinyatakan menang terdengar dengan jelas, diikuti oleh geraman Rukai yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa, aku segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Rukai sendirian.

"Tunggu!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Rukai berusaha berdiri tegak, memegangi salah satu tombak petirnya dengan erat, aku tidak menghiraukannya dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku bilang tunggu! Kau belum menghabisiku!"

"Untuk apa aku menghabisimu? Aku yang menang, aku yang menentukan hidup dan mati seorang yang kalah." Aku melenyapkan _Artefact_ milikku dan berjalan pergi.

"Huh, aku memang payah, sampai harus dikasihani oleh musuh."

Aku berbalik dan melihat wajah Rukai yang berlinang air mata, aku merasa agak kasihan, jadi aku menghampirinya, dan kupeluk Rukai dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Sudah cukup, aku mengerti, kalau kau sampai kalah, pasti Iblis Kegelapan akan memusnahkanmu, iya kan?" Aku mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna putih, sepertinya dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tolong aku."

"Ya, aku akan menolongmu, jadi tenanglah." Aku tersenyum, lalu membantunya berdiri, "Ayo, kamu boleh tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara waktu ini." Aku mengangkat bahunya yang sebelah kanan, kami seperti sedang bermain lomba lari dua orang tiga kaki, meskipun dia seorang Iblis, entah kenapa perasaanya bisa sama seperti seorang manusia.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka semua yang akan menyerang kita itu benar-benar Iblis?

* * *

><p>Taka's POV<p>

* * *

><p>BUK<p>

Aku terjatuh setelah berhasil diberikan bogem mentah oleh diriku yang satu lagi, aku berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah, "Cukup… sampai sini dulu…" Aku meronta kecapekan.

"Kau ini, kau bahkan belum bisa mengeluarkan _Artefact_ milikmu."

"Semua dalam waktunya…"

"Baiklah, untuk sementara waktu ini, aku akan menceritakan tentang masa lalu Sena."

"Untuk apa kau menceritakannya sekarang?"

"Shuuma menyuruhku."

"Baiklah, aku siap mendengarkan."

* * *

><p>To be Continued on Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kok jadinya keluar dari tema aslinya ya? Ah biarin deh, kayaknya lebih seru kayak begini XD<strong>

**Padahal saya pertamanya cuman mau bikin kehidupan normal seorang anak SMA, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah jadi fic kayak begini =="**

**Please Read n' Review**


	6. 06 Goddess's Past, and Jealousy's Flames

-Restorasi data mencapai 45%-

* * *

><p>Jouka's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Cerita ini dimulai di masa lalu, di sebuah dimensi yang berada ditengah-tengah dimensi, Sena adalah seorang ratu malaikat yang anggun, baik, dan pintar, setiap hari dia dipuja-puja banyak orang, meskipun dia terlihat seperti itu, dia sebenarnya mempunyai sebuah rahasia.<p>

Rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui siapa-siapa.

Rahasia kalau dia sebenarnya sebuah mahluk setengah setan dan setengah malaikat, atau Fallen Angel, hanya beberapa orang yang dipercayanya yang tahu, termasuk aku, aku dulu adalah seorang pemimpin pasukan malaikat, bukan sebagai Setan cahaya.

Suatu ketika, sang setan kegelapan datang untuk menyerang kerajaan malaikat, dan tentu saja kami sudah siap menghadapi mereka.

Setan-setan yang dipimpin oleh Setan kegelapan itu berusaha mengambil sebuah _Artefact_ legendaries bernama _Hollo_, _Hollo_ disimpan di bagian paling dalam kerajaan malaikat, dan hanya ratu kami yang tahu tentang _Artefact_ itu.

Perang itu terjadi selama 4000 hari, banyak pengorbanan dari malaikat yang tidak bisa tergantikan, semakin lama, setan-setan itu berhasil membalikkan keadaan, di hari ke 3987, pasukanku adalah pasukan terakhir yang berhasil bertahan hidup, tapi sialnya, aku kehilangan kekuatan malaikatku dan menjadi Setan Cahaya.

Tapi aku berhasil tetap tinggal atas perintah yang mulia ratu, dan di hari ke 3999, seluruh pasukan malaikat musnah, yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa pemimpin yang pangkatnya berada dibawahku, tapi mereka bisa dihitung sebagai seorang pemimpin pasukan, dan dihari itu juga, yang mulia ratu menunjukkan kekuatannya, dan rahasianya terbongkar.

Kau pasti tidak akan percaya akan kekuatan yang mulia ratu, seorang Iblis yang kekuatannya lebih tinggi dari kekuatannya bisa dimusnahkan dalam sekejap mata, mungkin karena yang mulia ratu meminjam kekuatan _Hollo_.

Dengan turunnya ratu ke medan perang, sudah jelas perang ini dimenangkan oleh kami, tapi karena rahasia yang mulia ratu terbongkar, aku, bawahanku, dan yang mulia ratu dienyahkan dari dimensi kami ke dimensi ini beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Karena ketidak mampuan kami berada di dimensi ini, yang mulia ratu menggabungkan jiwaku dan bawahanku kepada kamu dan teman-temanmu Taka, salah satunya Megu Tsuyumine, itulah mengapa dia mempunyai kekuatan memanggil _Artefact_.

Untuk memanggil sebuah _Artifact_ diperlukan kekuatan hati yang luar biasa, tidak hanya sekedar kekuatan tubuh atau kepintaran saja, dan kamu memenuhi semua kriteria yang ada Taka, itulah sebabnya aku menunggumu untuk datang ke kota Deimon.

Oh, dan tentang misi yang diberikan ayahmu, itu hanyalah sebuah kedok agar kamu dipindahkan ke kota Deimon, maaf kalau aku egois, tapi ini demi kepentingan dunia ini juga.

Kalau sampai setan kegelapan mendapatkan _Hollo_, maka dunia ini akan dilanda kesengsaraan, kelaparan, kehancuran, dan kegelapan abadi.

Selagi menunggu kedatanganmu di kota Deimon, bertahun-tahun yang lalu yang mulia ratu menjelma sebagai seorang perempuan yang ditemukan oleh Shuuma, sebagai metode untuk mendekatimu dan membuatmu bergabung dengannya menjadi Setan ketidakadaan.

Ng? Apa itu Setan Ketidakadaan?

Setan Ketidakadaan adalah sebuah mahluk yang akan menyegel _Hollo_, yang mulia ratu rahu kalau Setan Kegelapan sudah mendapatkan _Hollo_, dan untuk mengaktifkan _Hollo_, perlu dimensi dengan jiwa yang banyak sekali, lebih banyak dari jiwa yang ada di dimensi asalku.

Dan tentu saja, hanya bumi yang mencapai kriteria tersebut.

Apa kau bilang?

Kau mau tahu asal mula _Hollo_?

Aku tidak begitu tahu, tetapi _Hollo_ berumur lebih dari 100.000 tahun, menurut yang mulia ratu, _Hollo_ adalah sebuah _Artefact_ yang dibuat dari lebih dari 100.000 jiwa, dari lebih dari 100.000 dimensi yang ada diluar sana.

Kau kira Dimensi Cuma ada satu? Dimensi ada lebih dari bintang yang bisa kau hitung di luar angkasa, menunggu untuk dihampiri dan ditinggali oleh orang-orang dari dimensi yang lain, kau mengerti?

Kekuatan spesial dari _Hollo_?

Yang mulia ratu pernah bercerita tentang _Hollo_, dia bercerita kalau _Hollo_ mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyatukan berbagai dimensi dan memberikan penggunanya kekuatan yang berlimpah ruah, itulah mengapa _Hollo_ diincar oleh Setan Kegelapan.

Bentuk dari _Hollo_?

Aku tidak begitu tahu, tetapi yang mulia ratu pernah bilang kalau _Hollo_ mengubah bentuknya sesuai penggunanya, saat yang mulia ratu memakai _Hollo_ untuk mengalahkan Setan Kegelapan dihari ke 4000, _Hollo_ mengambil bentuk sabit dewa kematian, kau harusnya melihat perang itu, yang mulia ratu dengan sekali ayunan sabitnya, berhasil membelah beberapa Iblis tingkat tinggi dan beberapa Iblis Sakti.

Apa itu Iblis tingkat tinggi dan Iblis sakti kau bilang?

Bisa dibilang Iblis tingkat tinggi itu Iblis yang kemampuannya hampir atau setara dengan Iblis sakti, tetapi ada juga Iblis sakti yang kekuatannya sama dengan Iblis tingkat menengah, ada juga yang kekuatannya sekelas dengan Iblis tingkat rendah, seperti Setan Petir, Rukai Taniki, kekuatannya setingkat dengan Iblis Lowrank, tetapi kecepatannya melebihi semua setan yang ada.

Selain itu, ada Iblis Sakti yang masih belum kita ketahui selain Iblis Air, Angin, Api, Tanah, dan Es, Iblis Sakti bisa memakai kekuatan dari hampir semua benda yang pernah diciptakan oleh sebuah mahluk, mau itu mahluk asing, mahluk mitologi, atau manusia.

Apakah kau sudah siap berlatih lagi Taka?

Apa? Kau mau tahu kita ada dimana?

Kita ada di ruangan penghubung dimensi, disini jalur waktu bisa diperlambat dan dipercepat sesuai kemauan pembuat ruangan ini, sekarang jalur waktunya kupercepat sedikit, jadi kalau kau merasa sudah berlatih selama 3 jam, waktu yang berjalan baru mencapai 3,5 menit.

Jadi, apakah kau sudah siap Taka?

Kalau kau sudah siap, ayo kita mulai sekarang juga, aku tidak akan segan-segan!

BUK

* * *

><p>Taka's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah semalaman aku berlatih mengeluarkan <em>Artefact<em> milikku, dan hasilnya masih kurang memuaskan, sejauh ini yang bisa kulakukan masih sama seperti kemarin, hanya membentuk sebuah gumpalan cahaya berwarna putih, untungnya waktu disana berjalan lebih lambat, kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa hari yang kulewatkan disana.

Dan Jouka benar-benar cewek yang menyeramkan, aku ingin dia sekali-sekali baik kepadaku dan memberikanku istirahat yang lebih dari 30 menit.

"Taka, kita sudah berbagi tubuh dan pikiran, jadi aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas."

Ah, aku lupa, dia sudah bersatu denganku, berarti pelatihan yang berikutnya akan menjadi neraka, hii…

"Sebenarnya aku mau memberikanmu sebuah kue coklat untuk pelatihan yang berikutnya, mungkin lebih baik jika aku memberikan pecut iblis saja."

Di sudut pikiranku yang paling dalam, aku bisa membayangkan diriku yang satu lagi sedang menyeringai layaknya seorang setan, tunggu, dia memang seorang setan cahaya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi soal Setan Cahaya itu, lagipula bukankah kita harus ke sekolah?"

Celaka, kau benar diriku yang satu lagi, aku lupa kita sedang menuju sekolah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa ya?

"Hei! Taka-kun! Ohayou!" Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua orang perempuan… tunggu, satu orang laki-laki berambut putih dan satu orang perempuan berambut kuning datang dan menghampiriku, aku langsung tahu kalau perempuan itu Megu, tapi siapa laki-laki ini? Dia jelas bukan Riku Kaitani.

"Ohayou." Aku berhenti agar mereka berdua bisa menyusulku, setelah mereka berdua sudah berada di samping kananku, kami mulai berbincang-bincang dengan santai.

"Taka."

Apa diriku yang satu lagi?

"Rasanya aku kenal pria berambut putih ini."

Kau pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya?

"Ya, dulu sekali… Aku ingat! Dia Rukai Taniki!"

Kau serius!

"Super duper serius!"

Mendengar sumpah diriku yang satu lagi, aku berhenti sebentar dan menatap Rukai dengan curiga, Megu menyadarinya dan langsung menghampiriku, "Kenapa Taka-kun?"

"Apakah pria berambut putih ini sang Setan Petir?" Mendengar beberapa kalimat terakhir yang kulontarkan, wajah Megu terlihat seperti baru saja melihat hantu, sepertinya diriku yang satu lagi berkata jujur.

"Baiklah, kuperkenalkan, dia adalah Rukai Taniki, sang iblis petir, aku sebagai ketua dari komite disiplin diam-diam membuat surat perpindahan pelajar secara ilegal, dan memasukkan Rukai kedalam kelas yang sama dengan kita."

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku, tetapi apakah dia bisa dipercaya?" Aku menunjuk Rukai yang melindungi dirinya dibelakang Megu seperti anak yang ditindas preman dan kakaknya datang untuk melindunginya, tapi setelah aku mengatakan kalimat tersebut, dia segera keluar dan menatap mataku langsung.

"Dengar ya, aku memang seorang setan, tapi aku dipaksa melakukan itu oleh Setan kegelapan! Bukan mauku untuk mengikutinya! Lagipula didalam dirimu juga ada seorang setan, iya kan? Jouka Honta."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Jouka menyatu denganku?"

"Hei, aku ini seorang setan, aku bisa melacak keberadaan setan yang lain dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat, kurang lebih sekitar 500 meter."

Jadi begitu, seorang setan bisa melacak keberadaan sesame setan dalam jarak 500 meter, ini perlu diingat, Rukai bisa berguna menjadi radar pelacak.

"Hei, ayo cepat kita kesekolah, nanti kita terlambat!" Megu mengeluarkan pedang bambunya dan memukulnya dikepala kami berdua, aduh.

Karena tidak mau terlambat (Dan dipukul Megu), aku dan Rukai segera berlari kearah sekolah dengan Megu mengikuti kami, layaknya seorang tukang pos dikejar anjing, tapi Megu bukan anjing, dia manusia, jadi sepertinya contoh itu kurang tepat.

Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, kami bertiga masuk kekelas tepat sebelum bel berbunyi, tunggu, mungkin Rukai tidak ikut, dia disuruh tinggal di ruang fakultas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang guru masuk dan menjelaskan kalau ada murid baru dikelas ini, dan tentu saja murid baru itu adalah Rukai, saat dia menampakkan mukanya, beberapa perempuan berteriak layaknya melihat seorang artis idola.

"N-Namaku Rukai, Rukai Taniki, salam kenal." Rukai membungkuk, lalu berdiri tegak lagi, kulihat ada beberapa perempuan yang pingsan, busa putih keluar dari dalam mulutnya, apa sih yang dipikirkan perempuan-perempuan dikelasku ini? Untung Megu tidak seperti mereka.

"Perempuan di dimensimu benar-benar menarik."

Kau benar diriku yang satu lagi, tetapi aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan sikap aneh mereka, mungkin mereka itu fujoshi yang kerjaannya membuat cerita Yaoi atau semacamnya setiap hari.

Aku berbincang-bincang dari awal pelajaran sampai selesai dengan diriku yang satu lagi tentang seberapa menariknya gadis-gadis di dimensi masing-masing, dan pemenangnya tentu saja gadis bumi.

Tidak terasa sudah waktunya istirahat, aku segera membuka bekal makananku dan memakan sedikit isinya, kulihat ke kanan, Megu dan Rukai sudah siap dengan bekal makanan mereka masing-masing, dan saat kulihat kedepan, quarto orang-orang ajaib yang terdiri dari Julie, Kakei, Mizumachi, dan Rinko juga sudah siap dengan beal makanannya.

Suasana kelas menjadi sangat-sangat ramai dengan berkumpulnya kami, kami berbincang-bincang dengan asik dan tertawa beberapa kali, aku benar-benar menikmati istirahat ini, jarang-jarang ada yang mau beristirahat bersamaku di Teitoku.

"Mungkin kau tidak punya banyak teman disana."

Diamlah diriku yang satu lagi, jangan merusak kenikmatanku yang mungkin hanya sesaat ini.

"Huh, terserahlah."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban diriku yang satu lagi, melihat tawa kecilku, beberapa orang yang melihatku ikut tertawa.

Tapi memang benar, mana ada orang lain yang bisa istirahat dengan seorang Setan, seorang Ketua kelas sekaligus Ketua komite disiplin, seorang seniman, seorang cewek bermuka artis, dan dua otaku.

"Tidakkah kau melupakan seorang lagi?"

Oh iya, serta seorang setan yang berbagi tubuh denganmu.

* * *

><p>-Restorasi data mencapai 58%-<p>

* * *

><p>Saat jam pulang aku, Megu, dan Rukai asik mengobrol sampai aku dicegat oleh Karin, Aku berpikir sejenak dan menyadari kalau hari ini hari Kamis, oh iya, ada kegiatan di klub literatur, kok aku sampai lupa.<p>

"Taka-kun, apakah kau akan ikut kegiatan klub literatur?"

"Karin-san, maaf, aku akan segera pergi ke ruangan Literatur."

"Hee, jadi kamu ikut klub literatur ya? Berjuanglah" Megu menepuk pundakku, "Ayo Rukai, aku sudah janji akan mengantarmu keliling kota Deimon." Rukai mengangguk.

"Temui aku di atap sekolah." Aku samar-samar mendengar bisikan Karin sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan kami, saat aku mau mengikutinya, Rukai menepuk pundakku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Aku merasakan aura Iblis didalam perempuan itu, berhati-hatilah Taka-san."

Aku mengangguk, tapi didalam hati, aku sedikit ragu kalau Karin itu seorang setan, aku menghilangkan pikiran itu, bisa jadi Karin hanya cemburu melihatku bersama Megu.

Saat aku sampai di atap, aku melihat Karin sedang memandangi matahari yang hendak terbenam di ujung katulistiwa, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah, aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini.

"Hei." Aku menyapa Karin, dia membalikkan wajahnya dan muka penuh amarah terlihat dengan jelas, aku mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang setelah merasakan aura yang gelap, jangan-jangan arin memang setan!

"Awas Taka!"

Aku dengan sigap menggulingkan tubuhku ke kiri, tepat saat aku berguling, sebuah api jatuh di tempat aku berdiri tadi, apa-apaan!

"Taka! Kau mau tidak mau harus menggunakan _Artefact_ milikmu!"

"Tanpa kau beritahu aku juga berencana melakukan itu!"

Aku memusatkan semua kekuatanku pada lengan kananku, dan dari segala arah berkumpul gumpalan-gumpalan hitam dan putih, dan terbentuklah sebuah perisai berwarna hitam.

"Bagus!"

Saat aku melihat ke tempat Karin berdiri, sebuah bola api datang dan hampir menghanguskanku, tapi dengan cepat berhasil kutahan dengan perisaiku.

"Kau… mempunyai _Artefact_?"

"Darimana kau tahu tentang _Artefact_?"

"Karena aku adalah Iblis Api dasar bodoh! Kau tidak melihat api-api yang muncul entah darimana itu kan?" Dari punggung Karin, muncul sebuah sayap raksasa yang sepertinya terbuat dari api, lalu sayap itu dikepakkan diudara dan… Karin… terbang!

Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rukai, Karin memang seorang Iblis.

"Jangan bengong Taka!"

Saat aku tersadar, bola api raksasa muncul dihadapanku, aku berguling ke arah kiri dan berhasil menghindar dengan selamat, tapi pagar pembatas yang ada dibelakangku tidak terlalu beruntung, saat bara api itu sukses membakar pagar yang terbuat dari besi titanium itu menjadi abu.

Aku sadar kalau pertarungan ini tidak bisa kumenangkan.

"Hei! Jangan menyerah Taka! Kita tidak tahu kalau kita belum mencoba!"

Aku tahu itu, tapi aku ada di keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan disini!

"Taka-kun, karena dari tadi kau bengong terus, aku membuat pagar api disekelilingmu agar kau tidak bisa kabur, fufufu."

"Apa!" Saat aku sadar, disekelilingku hanya ada api yang membara, oh tidak, ini buruk, sangat-sangat buruk, sepertinya inilah akhir dari hidupku!

"Taka-kun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal sebelum aku membakarmu hidup-hidup."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Eh?"

Aku menatap wajah Karin yang semerah tomat, aku tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga seorang perempuan lain, maaf ya."

"Begitu?" Aku melihat wajah Karin yang penuh dengan amarah, "Kalau begitu matilah!" Aku menutup mataku dan bersiap-siap untuk yang terburuk.

"_PILAR API!"_

"_ZAMAN ES!"_

"UAGH!"

…

Tunggu dulu…

Aku tidak terluka.

Tidak ada luka bakar, atau rasa kesakitan.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa, yang kurasakan pertama kali adalah sebuah salju yang turun dari langit, "Apa-Apaan?" Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiriku, semua yang ada di atap sekolah sudah membeku, dan langit berubah menjadi awan hitam yang gelap.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat Mizumachi dan Rinko sedang menghancurkan api yang membeku itu, Mizumachi dengan pukulannya, dan Rinko dengan sebuah mata panah, "Yo!" Sahut mereka berdua dengan santai.

"Senang melihat kamu tidak apa-apa." Karin menepuk punggungku dengan santai.

"Kalian juga punya _Artefact_!" Aku menunjuk sebuah _Claymore_ yang dipegang Kakei.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi lebih baik kita segera pindah ketempat yang aman!" Ujar Kakei.

"Tapi kenapa kalian menolongku disaat yang paling genting! Aku bisa mati tahu!"

"Hei, kamu lupa ya?" Rinko memukul kepalaku dengan sebuah buku.

"Ini sudah sepantasnya dilakukan pahlawan seperti kami." Julie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nhaa, itu benar!" Mizumachi nyengir kuda.

"Semua orang tahu aturan seorang pahlawan." Mereka berempat berdiri didepanku layaknya orang yang mau melindungiku.

"Semua orang tahu kalau pahlawan itu datang di saat yang paling terakhir!"

* * *

><p>To Be continued in Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wuih! Nggak nyangka udah chapter 6 XD<strong>

**Ngetiknya tumben bisa kayak kilat gini, padahal biasanya sampe makan waktu tiga ato dua hari, terima kasih Tuhan *Sujud-sujud***

**Anyway… Tolong direview ya ^^**


	7. 07 Crazy in Love, And a Reminder Sunset

-Restorasi Data mencapai 87%-

* * *

><p>Cinta itu sesuatu yang gampang hancur.<p>

Entah karena dibakar habis oleh api kecemburuan.

Atau dihancurkan oleh perasaan kebencian.

Cinta tidaklah abadi.

Dan cinta bisa membuatmu menjadi sinting.

* * *

><p>Mereka… Keren.<p>

Aku harus mengakuinya, meskipun berisiko kalau datang di saat yang paling terakhir bisa mengakibatkan orang yang akan diselamatkan akan mati dan terkulai ditanah dengan tubuhnya bermandikan darah dan penuh dengan luka bakar di ambang batas hidupnya yang tentram dan damai, tapi mereka tetap keren!

"Kamu bicara apa sih Taka? Panjang lebar begitu."

Ng… maaf.

"Hei, Kakei-kun, mau diapakan setan yang membeku ini?" Kulihat Mizumachi memencet kepala Karin beberapa kali, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kita bawa pulang?" Sahut Kakei yang menggondol es dimana Karin terperangkap di bahunya, Aku tidak menyangka dia sekuat itu.

"Hei, Kakei-kun." Rinko membidik panahnya ke arah es yang ada di bahu Kakei, Kakei yang masih dengan muka _stoic_ miliknya, menatap bingung akan perbuatan Rinko.

"Memangnya kenapa Rinko-san?" Kakei menaruh es itu dilantai, tetapi segera mundur saat mengetahui es itu perlahan-lahan menguap.

Jujur, aku juga kaget, bagaimana denganmu Diriku yang satu lagi?

"Sama, aku juga kaget."

Dan kau pernah melawan Setan-setan ini dan tidak mengetahui kalau mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku, dulu setan apinya itu seorang laki-laki yang gagah, berani, dan perkasa!"

Jadi… kamu dulu mencintainya?

"Tentu saja tidak! Itu kenyataan yang tidak bisa diubah!"

"Hei! Daripada kamu bengong, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini!" Aku dengan panik mengalihkan pandanganku dan melihat ke-empat pahlawanku itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu tempatku naik tadi, benar-benar heroik.

"Dan kau mengoceh tidak jelas tentang bagaimana hebatnya mereka."

Berisik.

"Kau tahu? Aku sepertinya pernah melihat mereka."

Kita baru saja makan bersama mereka…

"Aku tahu, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka jauh-jauh sebelumnya."

Tunggu! Sekarang bukan saatnya berdebat tentang itu, aku segera berlari ke pintu yang menuju tempat yang selamat—

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari… Taka-kun…"

-Oh sial…

Aku berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Karin yang sudah siap membelahku dengan sebuah pedang yang diselimuti api berwarna biru, itukah _Artefact_ miliknya? Benar-benar mengerikan.

"_Cemburu, Dengki, dan Cinta, mereka dililit oleh sebuah benang yang bernama "Takdir", sebuah Takdir tidak bisa diubah, kalian hanya bisa meminta takdir itu berakhir dengan cepat, karena itu, aku akan mengakhiri ini sekarang juga, bersiaplah Taka-kun, aku akan memberikan sebuah takdir yang akan segera mengakhiri kehidupanmu."_

Aku segera memfokuskan seluruh kekuatanku di lengan kananku, dan muncullah sebuah…

Pedang!

Tunggu dulu! Seseorang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini!

"Mungkinkah?"

Ada apa?

"Mungkinkah kalau kau… mempunyai _Artefact_ yang mirip dengan _Hollo_?"

Tidak mungkin! Aku mempunyai kekuatan sehebat itu? Tapi… aku tidak mau memakai kekuatan seperti ini untuk menyakiti Karin… apa yang harus kulakukan… hei… Jouka…

"Keputusan ini… hanya bisa dijawab olehmu seorang… Taka…"

Aku mengerti… aku yang membuatnya seperti ini…

"Karin-san…"

"Apa Taka-kun?" Kutatap Karin yang menatapku balik dengan mata yang kosong, seperti jiwanya dikendalikan melalui remote control, dikendalikan oleh seorang pengendali boneka dibalik layar.

"Apa yang… membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?" Aku mengangguk, "Karena kau mirip seseorang yang aku cintai, dulu sekali, dulu-dulu-duluuuuu sekali, aku masih bisa mengingat wajahnya, rambutnya yang berwarna putih keperakan, sama seperti wajahmu, hahaha…"

Aku tidak tega mendengar tertawanya yang menyedihkan, aku tidak bisa menghentikan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata kiriku.

"Kau… menangis?"

"Ya, aku menangis karena kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu Karin, aku berjanji, aku akan mengembalikan akal sehatmu Karin!" Aku mengarahkan pedangku ke arah Karin, ternyata kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertarung, padahal lebih baik kalau aku tidak bertarung denganmu… Karin…

"Apa maksudmu akal sehatku! Aku belum gila dan tidak akan pernah menjadi gila!" Dia memunculkan satu lagi sebuah pedang yang diselimuti api berwarna biru, dan memandangiku dengan senyuman setan, "Kalau kau mati, aku akan bunuh diri dan kita akan bersama-sama selama-lamanya di surga."

"Setan tidak bisa masuk surga."

"Kalau begitu kita akan bersama-sama di neraka, selama-lama-lama-lamanya."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke neraka, nanti semua bacaanku terbakar habis."

Kami saling bertukar tatapan serius, sebuah kilatan petir seperti menyambar dari tatapan kami berdua dan beradu di tengah-tengah jarak yang memisahkan kami berdua, tanganku gemetaran, ketakutanku semakin banyak.

Apakah aku bisa menang dari Karin?

Apakah aku akan selamat dan hidup dengan damai setelah mengalahkannya dan disusul dengan mengalahkan setan kegelapan?

Dan apakah… akal sehat Karin bisa kembali?

"Hiyaaaah!" Karin melompat ke udara dan mengayunkan kedua pedangnya di udara sehingga membuat sebuah bayangan naga yang berwarna merah di sekelilingnya dan mengarahkannya ke arahku.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa menang Taka."

Terima kasih diriku yang satu lagi, kita akan segera mengetahuinya sebentar lagi!

Aku mengarahkan tenagaku ke pedang yang kugenggam dengan erat dan mengayunkannya ke arah naga api itu, dengan sekali ayunan, naga itu terbelah menjadi dua dan serpihan nagaku itu berubah menjadi batu dan menghilang menjadi debu di udara.

Aku berbalik dan segera menahan serangan dua pedang yang diberikan oleh Karin dengan pedangku dan menendang setan gila itu menabrak pagar pembatas yang ada di atap, maaf Karin, aku juga tidak mau mengataimu sebagai seorang yang gila, tetapi apa yang kau lakukan itu dihitung sebagai perbuatan yang gila!

"Taaaaa-kaaaa-kuuuuuun." Karin menyeringai dan mengayunkan kedua pedang yang ada di tangannya secara sembarangan, dan bola-bola api meluncur ke arahku setiap kali dia mengayunkan pedangnya, ini gawat!

"Jangan panik Taka! Gunakan kekuatan _Artefact_ milikmu!"

Hei, ide yang bagus.

"Uwoookh!" Aku mengalirkan tenagaku kepada pedang yang ada ditanganku dan pedang itu dengan sukses berubah menjadi sebuah perisai, dan dengan perisai itu juga, aku menahan semua serangan bola api itu.

"Taaaaaaaa-kaaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuuuun, jangan menghindar teruuuuuuus, ayoooooo kemarilaaaaaaaaaah, setelah ituuuu, kita akan hidup berdua selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanyaaaa, hahahahaaa." Hentikanlah cara tertawamu itu Karin… aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini…

"Taka…"

"Taka-kuuuuuun jangan menghindar dan terimalah serangan cintaku, hahahahahahaaaa!" Karin menerjangku dan mencoba menebas leherku, aku dengan cepat menahannya dengan tamengku, dan berhasil memukul balik Karin.

"Heee… Kamu keras kepala ya? Cepatlah mati agar kita bisa hidup selamanya di dunia sana, hahaha, hahahahaha!" Dua buah sayap keluar dari punggungnya dan badannya mulai diselimuti oleh api berwarna biru, dengan sekali ayunan tangan kirinya, sebuah burung phoenix raksasa muncul entah darimana dan mengepakkan sayapnya seperti burung yang baru bisa terbang.

"Hentikan semua ini Karin-san!" Aku memusatkan seluruh tenagaku pada perisai yang kugenggam dan perisai itu berubah menjadi dua pedang yang berbeda, satu berwarna hitam yang dihiasi warna putih dan satu lagi berwarna putih yang dihiasi berbagai warna hitam.

"Taka, bagaimana caranya kamu mendapat _Artefact_ semacam itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli _Artefact _macam apa yang muncul, prioritas utamaku adalah mengembalikan akal sehat Karin!" Aku menerjang Karin secara langsung, beberapa bola api raksasa dimuntahkan oleh Phoenix yang ada dibelakangnya, secara ajaib, aku berhasil mementalkan balik bola-bola raksasa itu.

"Ayo Taka-kun! Serang aku dengan tebasan cintamu! Hahahahahaha!"

"Diamlah…"

"Apa?"

"Diamlah! Aku tidak suka caramu tertawa!"

"Tung—"

Dengan sebuah gerakan yang tidak kuketahui bisa kulakukan, aku secepat kilat berhasil memotong phoenix yang ada dibelakangnya menjadi delapan bagian, dan tentu saja semua itu berubah menjadi debu yang hilang tertiup angin.

Aku menatap wajah Karin yang terlihat ketakutan melihatku, tubuhnya gemetaran dan matanya berlinang air mata, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Ta… ka…-kun…"

"Eh?" Aku mendarat dengan selamat dan segera mendekati Karin yang tampak aneh, wajahnya ketakutan melihatku, "Ta… ka… kenapa ada pedang di tanganmu, apa yang terjadi? A-Aku dimana?" Kulihat wajahnya yang ketakutan, kupeluk Karin agar dia sedikit tenang.

"Sudah… aku ada disini… tenanglah…" Aku mengelus rambutnya yang lembut dengan tanganku, "Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap matanya, "Aku… baru menyadarinya sekarang… tapi… ternyata aku lebih mencintaimu, hahaha."

Wajah Karin memerah, "A-Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi… kau tertipu dengan mudah…"

Apa maksud—

CRAT

-Eh?

Aku melihat bagian kanan dadaku yang ditembus oleh sebuah pedang dari belakang, "Ka…rin… apa maksudnya ini…?" Karin tersenyum licik.

"Hahahahaha! Aku hanya pura-pura dasar bodoh, bodoh! Hahahahaha!" Karin memunculkan dua bilah pedang dan mengarahkannya ke leherku.

"Monster…" Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku berhasil mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata, Karin menyeringai bagaikan setan, bermain-main dengan pedang yang ada di tangannya, lalu Karin menancapkan pedangnya di bagian kiri perutku.

Inikah… akhirnya?

Kalau di buku-buku, mungkin ini yang dinamakan sebagai 'Bad Ending' ya? Padahal aku lebih suka 'Happy Ending'

Sialan...

* * *

><p>Aku merasakan sebuah cahaya yang hangat menyelimuti diriku, kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan, tapi segera memejamkannya kembali karena terangnya cahaya itu;<p>

"Bangunlah Taka…"

Dimana… Aku? Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat dan dari apa yang bisa kulihat, dia seperti seorang malaikat yang anggun dan suci.

"Kau sekarang berada di dimensi diantara dua dimensi, setidaknya jiwamu berada disini."

Kau… Siapa? Suaramu terdengar… mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal baik…

"Ini aku Taka-kun, Sena! Aku akhirnya berhasil mengkontak jiwamu setelah sekian lama."

Se…na…?

"Oh… aku lupa… ingatanmu akan memudar jika kau melakukan ini, tapi tidak apa-apa, ada urusan yang lebih penting sekarang, Taka-kun, aku punya permintaan, maukah kau mendengarkannya?"

Tentu…

"Saat ini, tubuhmu dibagi menjadi 5, Akalmu, Tubuhmu, Akal Jouka, Ingatanmu, dan Ingatan Jouka."

Siapa Jouka?

"Nanti kujelaskan, sekarang kita ke urusan yang lebih penting dulu."

Baiklah.

"Aku ingin… Kau berbagi tubuh dengan jiwaku."

Untuk apa?

"Agar aku bisa mengendalikan _Hollo_ yang ada ditubuhmu."

_Hollo_? Ditubuhku?

"Benar, maukah kau bergabung denganku dan menambahkan beberapa bagian yang hilang, yaitu kunci spiritual dan akalku."

Kunci Spiritual?

"Benar, itulah sesuatu yang tidak kau punya, kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dengan penuh seluruh kekuatan _Artefact_ milikmu karena jiwamu digabungkan dengan jiwa seorang malaikat dan seorang iblis."

Maksudmu?

"Kau sama sepertiku Taka, seorang mahluk setengah malaikat dan setengah iblis, atau 'Fallen Angel' untuk lebih gampangnya, jadi, maukah kamu menggabungkan jiwamu dengan jiwaku?"

Aku… mau.

"Bagus, bersiaplah untuk bertemu dengan dirimu yang baru, sampai bertemu lagi… Anakku."

Aku… Anakmu? Ugh… Ingatanku semakin pudar…

"Bertahanlah Taka!"

Sebuah kilatan cahaya berkelap-kelip di depan mataku, beberapa ingatanku mulai kembali, namaku Taka Honjou, 17 tahun, dan aku seorang 'Fallen Angel'.

-Restorasi Data mencapai 100%, Selamat, jiwamu dan jiwaku sudah bersatu sepenuhnya.-

* * *

><p>Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan mengalir di dalam tubuhku, dengan santainya aku berdiri seakan-akan tidak ada luka serius ditubuhku, aku memandangi langit biru yang ada diatasku, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, matahari yang tenggelam di kejauhan membuat jiwaku tenang, kekuatan mengalir kembali ke seluruh tubuhku.<p>

Hei, Jouka, Sena, kau ada disana?

...

Tidak ada jawaban, apakah mereka sedang dalam mode hibernasi?

"Hei lihat, orang itu berdiri lagi."

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita habisi saja mereka."

"Setuju."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang berisik itu, dan mendapati 3 orang yang rupa-rupanya mencurigakan, dan mereka sepertinya menggenggam _Artefact_ milik mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, tumben ada yang tidak takut pada kita."

"Iya, kita beruntung."

"Ayo cepat kita singkirkan dia sebelum Karin mengetahuinya."

"Kalian kenal Karin?" Aku menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat seseorang takut dan kabur, tapi sepertinya mereka mempunyai mental yang cukup tinggi.

"Apa pedulimu dengan Karin?"

"Ya, dia itu Iblis terdua yang terkuat di kerajaan iblis kami!"

"Ya, dan tentu saja Setan Kegelapanlah yang paling kuat!"

"Aku peduli dengan Karin karena cintaku belum diterima olehnya, namanya membuatnya seperti yang terlemah, dan Setan kegelapan pasti sangatlah lemah karena selalu bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang kegelepan."

"Kamu pacarnya Karin!"

"Karin itu tidak lemah!"

"Setan Kegelapan itu tidak lemah!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak berdiskusi saja, aku punya waktu sampai matahari terbit." Sepertinya aku berhasil memprofokasi mereka, satu orang sudah terlihat sangat geram dan ingin mencoba membunuhku.

"Hei, bagaiamana kalau dia kita bunuh saja?"

"Setuju."

"Seraaaang!"

"Aku tidak suka kekerasan, bisakah kita mengganti dengan adu hompimpah saja?" Aku menjelaskan pada mereka, tetapi sepertinya mereka terlalu emosi untuk mendengarkanku.

"Gempa Bumi!"

"Angin Topan!"

"Hujan Badai!"

"Berisik!" Aku mengeluarkan _Artefact_ milikku, dan sesuai dugaanku, _Artefact_ ini mengambil bentuk sebuah sabit hitam raksasa, kugenggam dengan santai sabit itu dan mengayunkannya, dan sekali serang, ketiga iblis itu terbelah menjadi dua dan berubah menjadi debu, lalu hilang diterpa angin.

Aku berbalik ke arah pemandangan matahari senja itu, memandangi pemandangan yang sangat singkat itu dengan konsentrasi penuh, mencari sebab kenapa pemandangan itu begitu indah.

Dalam benakku, terlintas wajah ceria Karin, aku mengerti, aku sebenarnya merindukan Karin, ternyata aku lebih mencintainya daripada Sena, mungkin karena Sena itu ternyata Ibuku yang asli, tapi kalau dia itu ibuku.

Bagaimana rupa ayahku?

* * *

><p>[Continued on Chapter 8]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fweh, selesai juga, maap ya, saya kena WB singkat, jadi nggak kayak biasanya, maap ya ^^<strong>

**Tolong di-review, di flame, kritik juga boleh ^^**


	8. 08 The Fallen Angel and Time Samurai

Namaku Taka Honjou, umurku 17 tahun, dan aku adalah seorang 'Fallen Angel', aku mempunyai 2 kepribadian lain yang hidup didalam tubuhku, dan ingatanku dipenuhi oleh ingatan-ingatan palsu, tapi aku tidak mau menceritakan semua itu, lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa menceritakan masa laluku, sebagian besar ingatanku yang dulu seperti dihapuskan keberadaanya oleh seseorang.

Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir aku ini sedang bercanda atau sudah menjadi gila, tetapi inilah kenyataan, kenyataan tidak bisa diubah dalam sekejap mata, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menerima kenyataan itu sendiri.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah tinggal disini… di kota Deimon, selama 17 tahun, dan sudah 16 tahun lamanya aku tinggal bersama Sena… atau… reinkarnasi Ibuku… seorang 'Fallen Angel' yang menjelma menjadi Sena… mana mungkin aku bisa menjadikan Ibuku seorang pacarku, mungkinkah karena alasan itu aku mencintai Karin? Alasan yang bodoh…

Sudah entah berapa lama kupandangi pemandangan yang tadinya disinari oleh cahaya mentari yang terbenam itu, sekarang yang ada di kejauhan hanyalah pusat pertokoan yang ramai dan dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu dan cahaya yang berkelap-kelip.

Sambil membersihkan bajuku dari debu dan kotoran, aku berdiri dan segera pergi menuju pintu masuk tangga darurat, aku diam-diam masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengambil tas dan perlengkapanku, lalu aku pergi ke halaman yang ada di depan sekolah, dan meloncati pagar yang tinggi itu dengan sekali lompat, entah kenapa tubuhku terasa ringan seperti dibawa angin.

Melewati beberapa rumah yang terang benderang, aku melihat keatas dan melihat Megu yang mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari bagian tepat di bawah dadanya sampai ke kepala dan tangan yang sedang disilangkan untuk menutupi bagian atas dadanya dan sepertinya tangan kanannya sedang memegangi sebuah bungkusan plastic berwarna hitam, dia menatapku dengan senyuman yang manis dan melambaikan tangan kirinya, aku mengembalikan senyumannya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hari yang semalam ini dengan baju yang compang-camping Taka-kun?" Megu melempar sebuah bungkusan plastic berwarna hitam kearahku dan dengan hati-hati kutangkap, bisa saja isinya sebuah barang keramat, kulihat isinya dan ternyata sebuah baju sekolah lengkap dengan aksesorisnya.

"Terima kasih Megu-kun." Aku melambaikan tangan untuk pamit, dan tentu saja dikembalikan lagi oleh Megu.

Belum tiga langkah aku berjalan, aku mendengar sebuah suara pintu dibuka dan ditutupkan kembali, lalu dari dalam rumah Megu, seorang laki-laki berambut putih muncul dan melambaikan tangannya "Taka-san!"

Sambil melambaikan tanganku, aku segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi ke rumahku, melewati beberapa blok yang dikerubungi preman-preman kampong, salah satunya melihat dan menatapku dengan pandangan kebingungan, aku mengerti, memangnya ada orang yang berjalan di malam hari dengan baju yang compang-camping dan berlumuran darah.

Setelah beberapa langkah, aku sampai di depan rumahku, aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahku, tanganku ragu-ragu untuk membuka pintunya, tidak apa-apa Taka, tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kubuka pintunya dengan pelan, "Tadaima." Aku melihat kedalam dan seorang perempuan berambut coklat sedang menanak nasi, seketika dia menatapku, "Tadaima Taka-kun."

Dengan enggan, aku mengangguk dengan pelan, mataku hanya tertuju pada tangga yang ada di sudut ruangan, aku hanya ingin pergi ke kamarku dan tidur, tidak kurang, tidak lebih, aku menatap wajah Sena dengan wajah _stoic_ milikku dan segera menuju tangga.

"Selamat malam Taka-kun, selamat tidur."

"Ya, kau juga."

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Sena bisa ada disitu, aku lebih memilih memanggilnya 'Sena.' Daripada 'Ibu.', bukannya aku ini sombong, bukan, tetapi aku masih meragukan kenyataan kalau dia Ibuku.

Dan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kembali tubuhnya? Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti dia memang sudah dipulangkan dari rumah sakit karena sembuh lebih awal, mungkinkah karena kekuatannya sebagai 'Fallen Angel'

Setelah aku sampai di pintu menuju kamarku, aku segera membukanya dan melempar diriku ke tempat tidur, kutatap langit-langit kamarku yang gelap, kudengar suara air hujan diluar, sepertinya hujan sedang turun.

Mungkinkah ini sebuah rasa simpati tuhan yang ada diatas sana?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan segera memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi.

* * *

><p>"Taka! TAKA!"<p>

Sambil menguap, aku membuka mataku, saat kubuka mataku, kulihat dua orang perempuan menatapku dengan antusias, Jouka, dan Sena, muka mereka berdua dihiasi dengan senyum.

"Syukurlah kau bangun Taka-kun, aku mencemaskanmu, sangat-sangat mencemaskanmu." Sena dengan berlinang air mata menatapku dengan wajah penuh rasa syukur dan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Tenanglah Sena-san, aku belum ma—" Aku segera menutup mulutku, sadar kalau orang itu adalah Ibuku sendiri, Sena menahan tawanya, "Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak-tidak, ternyata kamu sungguh-sungguh mengira aku ini Ibumu? Hahaha, lucu sekali." Sena tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh Jouka.

"Adakah yang mau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ini hanya reinkarnasi Ibumu, bukan berarti aku ini benar-benar Ibumu, kau tahukan kalau aku ini setahun lebih muda darimu?" Jelas Sena, tetapi aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Jadi yang dibawah tadi itu…"

"Benar Taka, itu aku, karena pikiranmu dan pikiranku sudah bersatu, kita bisa memakai telepati dan memakai _Artefact_ satu sama lain, contohnya adalah Sabit Hitam milikku dan Dua pedang Hitam Putihmu itu." Ah, aku paham sekarang.

"Yak, sudah cukup penjelasannya, sekarang kau harus bangun Taka, ada empat iblis yang menyerang kota ini." Jouka menepuk kedua tangannya dua kali dan sebuah layar raksasa muncul entah darimana diikuti dengan munculnya asap-asap misterius, aku seprti sedang menonton pertunjukan sihir.

Dari layar raksasa itu muncul sebuah peta kota deimon, dan di beberapa tempat ditempatkan empat titik merah yang berkelap-kelip, tanda bahaya akan segera datang.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi." Sena menjentikkan jarinya dan tubuhku diselubungi oleh cahaya berwarna putih, dan setelah itu, aku menemukan diriku berada di distrik pertokoan dengan baju yang diberikan oleh Megu.

"Ini dimana ya?" Kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru memakai jas berwarna merah tiba-tiba bertanya padaku.

"Deimon, Kota Deimon." Jelasku pendek.

"Jadi begitu? Berarti aku berada di tempat yang tepat." Laki-laki itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang lebih mirip disebut sebagai jangkar, digenggamnya dan diayunkan ke atas dan sebuah pilar air muncul dan menrbangkanku ke langit yang hitam.

"Ugh." Jadi dia mengontrol air? Kalau begitu aku tinggal membelah pilar air ini kan!

Dengan cepat, kukeluarkan _Artefact_ milikku yang merupakan dua buah pedang hitam dan putih, dan dengan gerakan memutar mulai membelah pilar air itu tepat ditengah-tangah dan dengan sukses pilar air itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Jadi kamu juga seorang pengguna _Artefact_? Sepertinya kota ini begitu spesial, apakah Karena _Hollo_ bersembunyi disini ya?" Laki-laki itu lalu menerjangku dengan pedang jangkarnya, tapi dengan mudah kutahan dengan satu pedang.

"Siapa namamu?" Aku menatapnya dengan geram, tengan kiriku sudah siap mengayunkan pedangku yang satu lagi dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menatap balik dan tersenyum.

"Kine, Kine Shauk, Iblis Air."

"Taka, Taka Honjou, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga!" Tiba-tiba pedangnya bergetar dan aku bisa merasakan tanganku gemetar, dengan cepat kutebas badan Kine menjadi dua dengan pedangku yang satu lagi, tapi ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

"Apa-apaan?" Kebingungan, aku melihat keatas dan awan hitam berada tepat diatasku, petir mulai mengggelegar, dan angin kencang mulai bertiup, sekan-akan sebuah kekuatan yang mistis akan segera diluncurkan dari titik teratas langit menembus awan-awan hitam itu ketanah.

"Jangan bengong!"

"Sial!" Aku melihat ke kiri dan Kine sedang menerjangku dengan dua pedang jangkar, dasar gila! Dua pedang sebesar itu diayunkannya semudah itu! Orang ini seorang monster!

Tapi dengan mudah kutangkis dengan pedang di tangan kananku, entah kenapa rasanya ringan sekali, orang ini bagaikan sebuah ilus—tunggu dulu.

Dengan cepat, kubalikkan badanku dan menebas Kine yang mencoba menebas kepalaku dengan pedang jangkarnya, dan dengan sukses membuat goresan di bagian dadanya, dan darah bermuncratan dari bagian itu, serta merta, Kine mundur sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdarah.

"Guh!" Rontanya dengan satu mata tertutup, sepertinya dia begitu kesakitan, kulihat tempat orang itu kubelah tadi, dan lukanya menutup dengan sendirinya, jadi dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk regenerasi secepat kilat, berarti dia harus kutebas dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum menggunakan kekuatan penuhku." Itu benar, aku bahkan belum menggunakan seperempat dari kekuatanku.

"Kalau begitu gunakanlah setengah kekuatanmu untuk menangkis serangan yang akan terjadi dalam lima…" Dia berdiri dan pedangnya diarahkan ke langit.

Spontan, aku memandangi langit yang gelap, tanda sebentar lagi sebuah hujan akan turun.

"Empat…"

Aku segera mencari sebuah tempat untuk melakukan pertahanan, meskipun aku menebas Kine sekarang, dia pasti tetap akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melancarkan serangan akhir.

"Tiga…"

Aku menemukannya, ditengah-tengah tempat bertempurku.

"Dua…"

"Satu…"

Tiba-tiba, langit mulai bergemuruh, hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun, jangan-jangan… dia akan memanipulasi hujan ini!

"Nol." Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan dari segala arah, pilar-pilar air bermunculan, begitu juga dibawah kakiku, dengan cepat, aku mengelak ke kiri dan berhasil menghindarinya, lalu aku mengelak ke kiri untuk menghindari pilar kedua, dan meloncati pilar ketiga yang muncul dan membelahnya menjadi dua dengan pedangku.

"Hyah!" Aku melempar pedangku yang berwarna hiram ke arah Kine dan berhasil memotongnya menjadi dua bagian, tapi serpihan tubuhnya menjadi air dan menguap di udara, sudah kuduga, ternyata hanya ilusi.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu mari kita mulai lagi!"

Dan, setelah suara Kine terdengar, tiga buah pilar air datang dari tiga arah yang berbeda dan berusaha untuk menerbangkanku ke udara, dengan cepat kuhindari ke satu arah yang tidak mempunyai pilar yang merambat ke arahku, lalu kuambil pedangku yang tergeletak di tanah dan segera melompat ke udara, tapi sepertinya aku akan melakukan ini lama sekali.

Benar saja, datanglah tiga buah pilar air lagi di tiga arah yang berbeda, lalu setelah aku menghindarinya, muncul bola-bola air yang sepertinya diarahkan kearahku dengan kecepatan super cepat, mungkin lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya.

'Tetap tenang Taka, kau bisa menghindarinya.'

"Hyaaaah!" Dengan kecepatan kilat aku mengubah _Artefact_ milikku menjadi sabit hitam milik Sena dan kuputar-putar sabit hitam itu dan mengikis bola-bola air yang ditujukan kearahku, ini benar-benar menyusahkan dan menggunakan terlalu banyak tenaga, tapi setidaknya aku selamat…

"Jangan pikir kalau kau sudah selamat!" Dan dari bawah kakiku muncul sebuah naga air, kurubah lagi _Artefact_ milikku menjadi dua buah pedang dan dengan sedikit gerakan membelah secara diagonal, naga itu terbelah menjadi dua dan menguap diudara.

Kelelahan, aku menundukkan kepalaku menatap tanah selagi menjongkok, masih menggenggam kedua pedang yang ada di tanganku dengan kuat, aku menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Kine sedang menahan tawanya, tanpa pikir panjang, kulempar pedang hitam yang kugenggam di tangan kiri kearahnya, tetapi dengan mudah dia hindari.

"Apa cuma segitu staminamu?" Kine lalu mengeluarkan _Artefact _miliknya dan menerjangku dengan cepat, dengan mudah kubelah tubuh orang itu menjadi dua, tetapi tubuhnya menguap di udara, sepertinya hanya ilusi.

'Sial, kalau begini terus aku akan dibuatnya menjadi uap dan dijadikan awan… tunggu, awan… ah, benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku ya?' Setelah itu, aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar pedang putih yang ada di tanganku ke langit.

"Hei, mau apa kau!" Suara Kine terdengar panik, berarti dugaanku sudah tepat.

Setelah membidik, kulempar pedang putihku dan dengan sukses mengenai awan hitam dan menghilang di kegelapan, tapi aku bisa melihat bayangan seorang manusia jatuh dari langit, menatapku dengan tangan yang patah, aku bisa melihatnya karena pandangan mataku yang benar-benar seperti elang.

"Selamat Taka Honjou, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu trik ini." Kine tersenyum dengan pandangannya dipusatkan padaku, sepertinya dia ini seorang _gentlemen_.

"Huh, aku tidak punya waktu untuk dihabiskan pada setan sepertimu." Dan setelah itu, aku membelah Kine menjadi 4 bagian dengan dua pedangku, Kine tersenyum, dan tubuhnya menguap di udara, seketika hujan mulai reda, aku menatap langit yang gelap itu hilang dimakan angin.

"Matilah dengan tenang, Kine Shauk."

Dan setelah itu, aku pergi meninggalkan distrik pertokoan yang sudah diporak-porandakan oleh aku dan Kine, berharap tidak ada yang melihat pertarungan gila-gilaan tadi.

* * *

><p>-Megu's POV-<p>

* * *

><p>"Megu-san, aku mendeteksi kalau ada 4 buah setan sudah turun! Kita harus cepat Megu-san!"<p>

"Sebentar lagi." Aku segera mengenakan bajuku sehari-hari, sebuah jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan rok pendek berwarna putih, dan segera membuka pintu depan rumahku, "Kemana Rukai-kun?"

"Aku bisa merasakan dua setan yang paling dekat berada di tempat yang sama, ikuti aku Megu-san!" Rukai keluar melewati jendela kamarku dan terbang menggunakan kekuatan _Artefact_ miliknya—delapan buah tombak yang melayang dan mengitarinya.

"Oke." Aku memunculkan _Artefact_ milikku untuk berjaga-jaga dan mengikuti Rukai yang melayang di udara, kulihat dikiri dan kananku, lampu-lampu di dalam rumah yang kulihat sudah mati, bagus, berarti orang-orang sudah tidur semua, ini mempermudah misi.

Beberapa gang sudah kulewati, sepertinya aku tahu ini mengarah kemana, aku melewati beberapa pertokoan dan tiga orang yang sedang mabuk-mabukan di trotoar, tidakkah mereka tahu undang-undang dilarang minum-minum di tempat-tempat khusus? Aku yakin mereka akan dihukum penjara besok pagi.

"Kita sudah sampai Megu-san, ternyata mereka ada di dalam gedung sekolah kita." Rukai dengan diam-diam mendekati pagar gedung sekolah dan mengintip dari balik pagar sekolah.

"Sudah menemukan mereka?" Aku ikut mendekat dan mengintip dari balik pagar sekolah, jika ada orang yang melihat kami berdua, kami ini mungkin seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran dan mencari tempat untuk 'mojok' untuk istilah kerennya…

Memikirkan itu membuat kepalaku panas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

"Megu-san? Kamu kenapa? Mukamu merah, kau sakit?" Tiba-tiba Rukai menatap wajahku, ini orang benar-benar muncul di saat yang paling tidak tepat, bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona ini?

"Eh, ng, tidak apa-apa, j-jadi, dimana Iblis-iblis itu?" Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, Rukai masih menatapku dengan bingung, lalu dia menunjuk dua buah sosok di atap sekolah, ternyata mereka berdua ada disitu ya?

"Ayo Megu-san." Rukai dengan sukses melompati pagar itu, aku harus menyusulnya dengan cepat, "Tunggu aku!" Teriakku sambil meloncati pagar yang tinggi itu.

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kami berhasil sampai di pintu yang menuju atap sekolah, aku member sinyal untuk membukanya di hitungan ketiga, Rukai mengangguk.

"Tiga… dua… satu…" Kami menyiapkan _Artefact_ milik kami berdua dan menendang pintu atap sekolah, "Diam di tempat kalian!" Teriakku selagi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang musuh… "Kemana semua orang?" Bingung, aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Megu! Atas!" Aku melihat keatas dan dua Iblis sudah siap menghantam kepalaku dengan _Artefact_ milik mereka, sebuah palu, dan sebuah cambuk…. Tunggu dulu, cambuk! Aku menahan serangan mereka berdua dengan _Artefact_ milikku—sebuah pedang katana yang panjang—dan berhasil menepis serangan mereka berdua.

Kedua Iblis itu dengan gampangnya mendarat di lantai atap, padahal itu mustahil jika dilakukan manusia biasa, kupandang dua iblis itu, satu laki-laki berbadan besar, botak, dan kulitnya hitam, yang satu lagi seorang laki-laki yang kurus yang wajahnya lebih mirip seperti seorang perempuan daripada seorang laki-laki.

"Halo Rukai, sepertinya kau senang sekali tinggal di dunia manusia." Laki-laki yang berbandan besar itu menatap Rukai dengan geram, sepertinya dia bisa kapan saja mengamuk, aku langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menebas raksasa itu menjadi dua.

Kutatap Rukai, wajahnya penuh dengan ketakutan, "Barmu… Anomab…" Samar-samar kalimat itu terdengar, siapa Barmu Anomab? Aku sudah siap menebasnya, tetapi saat aku melihat kalau Iblis yang kurus sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, langkahku seperti dihentikan oleh sesuatu.

"Lupakan saja, kau tidak akan bisa menebasnya menjadi dua." Suaranya terdengar dari belakang, dia secepat itu? "Oh, asal kau tahu saja, meskipun kau seorang perempuan yang cantik, tapi aku hanya suka perempuan yang kuat, dan kau? Tidak begitu…" Sebuah pisau kecil tiba-tiba berada di depan leherku, siap menggorok leherku.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak boleh mati disini." Dengan cepat, aku sudah ada dibalik laki-laki itu dan sudah siap menebasnya, tetapi dia menghilang dari pandanganku, kemana dia?

"Disini." Aku menengok ke kiri dan laki-laki itu mengubah pisaunya menjadi semacam cambuk dan mulai mencambuk tubuhku di bagian lengan dan kaki, aduh, itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi di sela-sela cambukan yang beruntun itu, aku mengayunkan pedangku ke arahnya, kemenangan untukku.

"Apa-apaan? _Artefact_ macam apa itu?" Bekas luka itu entah kenapa semakin lama semakin sakit, apa kekuatan spesial dari cambuk itu?

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa kekuatan spesialku?" Aku mengangguk, Iblis itu tersenyum, "Kekuatan spesialku adalah es, saat cambukku mengenai tubuh lawan dan menciptakan sebuah luka cambuk, didalam luka itu terdapat partikel es yang membekukan sirkulasi darahmu, jadi kalau kau sampai kena serangan cambukku sekali saja, kekalahanmu sudah dipastikan." Dia tertawa kecil, "Tapi aku kagum saat melihat tanganmu terlihat sedikit kabur saat kau mengayunkan pedangmu kearahku."

"Haha, terima kasih, tapi aku yang menang." Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sekarang laki-laki itu sudah bingung, bagus.

"Mungkin lebih baik kujelaskan untukmu karena aku tidak tega melihatmu mati kebingungan." Aku tertawa sedikit, "Kau ingat saat aku mengayunkan pedangku kearahmu beberapa saat yang lalu? Sebenarnya aku mengayunkannya seribu delapan puluh kali, tapi karena terlalu cepat, jadi tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa." Aku berusaha berdiri, untungnya tubuhku masih menurut, "Aku tahu itu terkesan tidak mungkin untuk standar manusia, tapi _Artefact_ milikku mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengubah kecepatan waktu, jadi aku bisa melambatkan, mempercepat, dan menghentikan waktu sesukaku."

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak bisa bergerak, ada apa ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, itu salah satu dari kekuatan _Artefact_ milikku" Dia menatapku dengan bingung, "Pedang ini benar-benar unik, setiap kali kutebas musuh, gerakannya bisa diperlambat sebanyak 0,2 kali, karena kau sudah kutebas sebanyak seribu delapan puluh kali, kau menjadi sangat lambat sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa bergerak."

"Kekuatan yang menakutkan." Iblis itu tertawa kecil, "Maukah kamu memberitahuku sesuatu sebelum kau menebasku menjadi dua?" Aku mengangguk, "Siapa namamu?" Iblis itu menatapaku dengan pasrah.

"Megu, Tsuyumine Megu."

"Giirom Khasirai, itu namaku, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Giirom-kun." Aku berjalan dengan santai, meskipun tubuhku sudah seperti ditusuk pedang yang banyak, aku kagum aku masih berjalan dengan santai, dan setelah beberapa langkah, aku mengayunkan pedangku satu kali saat aku sudah ada di samping kirinya, dan tubuh Iblis itu menguap perlahan-lahan di udara.

"Tsuyumine Megu… akan kuingat nama itu di kehidupanku selanjutnya." Aku menengok kebelakang dan Giirom sudah menguap dengan sempurna, tidak ada bagian dari dirinya yang tersisa.

"Aaaah, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Aku menyandarkan diriku di pagar pembatas atap sekolah, jujur, rasa sakit itu sangat-sangat parah, ditambah lagi aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar, perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu hilang dan aku mulai bisa bernapas lagi, saat rasa sakitnya hilang, aku mencari keberadaan Rukai, kulihat dia melayang di udara, dengan laki-laki raksasa itu sudah terkapar di lantai, sepertinya dia sudah menang.

Perlahan-lahan aku memejamkan mataku, aku tahu ini masih di atap sekolah, tetapi aku tiba-tiba mengantuk, jadi aku mulai memejamkan mataku, dan tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, aku sudah tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Continued in Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hore~ Chapter Delapan XDD<strong>

**Mau ngegaje disini, tapi nggak usah ah, buang-buang tempat XP**

**Tolong di review ya *ngasih duit ke pembaca* #Ditabok rame-rame.**


	9. 09 A Bored Author and A Boring Ending

Tahukah kau apa itu Kastil Kegelapan?

Itu adalah kastil dimana semua masalah ini berasal.

Dan Kastil itu akan segera datang ke dunia manusia.

Tepat di malam Jum'at tanggal Tiga Belas.

_Bloody Friday Thirteen_ (Jum'at Berdarah)

* * *

><p>Taka's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Aku memandangi langit sore diatas gedung sekolah, tepatnya matahari yang terbenam, entah kenapa itu mengingatkanku kepada Karin, mungkinkah karena dia seelok langit sore? Atau secantik matahari terbenam? Ataukah… karena wajahnya bersinar dengan keindahan murni? Atau semuanya?<p>

"Taka-kun."

Ah, Jouka-san, kau tidak berbicara padaku sejak kemarin, ada apa?

"Tidak… aku baru mengingat sesuatu."

Apa itu Jouka?

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Jum'at tanggal tiga belas, memangnya kenapa?

"Jum'at tanggal tiga belas! Oh tidak, ini gawat, ini sangat-sangatlah gawat."

Memangnya ada apa dengan Jum'at tanggal tiga belas?

"Kastil kegelapan akan turun! Dan perang selama 4000 hari akan terulang kembali!"

Perang selama 4000 hari?

"Itu benar, perang antara Iblis dan Malaikat terjadi di _Bloody Friday _tahun ke 902 _Angel Time_, atau sekitar 18 tahun yang lalu."

Ah, aku mengerti, kalau begitu kita harus cepat mengabari Megu-san dan Rukai-kun.

"Setuju, dan kita harus cepat! Kastil kegelapan akan datangsekitar jam Sembilan atau sepuluh, kita masih punya waktu!"

Haruskah kita mengajak Kakei, Rinko-san, Julie-san, dan Mizumachi? Mereka juga pengguna _Artefact_.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kalau mereka tidak tahu."

Aku mengerti, kalau begitu kita akan berkumpul satu atau dua jam lagi di rumah Megu, maukah kau menyampaikan ini ke Sena-san Jouka-san?

"Tentu, sampai nanti."

Sampai nanti.

…

Kau tahu? Semenjak pikiranku dan Sena terhubung satu sama lain, Jouka menjadi kurir menyampaikan informasi, terutama masalah strategi, ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke rumah Megu.

Karena aku malas untuk turun dari tangga, aku loncat saja dari atap sekolah, kalian pasti berpikir aku sudah gila, tapi tidak, entah sejak kapan, aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk 'terbang' di udara, kedengarannya gila, tapi itulah kenyataanya.

Setelah mendarat di tanah, aku berjalan sampai ke depan rumah Megu, kulihat sepertinya Megu sudah menunggu kedatanganku, karena aku malas membuka pintu, aku meloncat saja sampai jendela kamarnya, dan masuk melewati jendela itu, "Konbanwa." Sapaku.

"Konbanwa." Megu menyapaku balik.

"Ah, Taka-san, Konbanwa." Sahutnya.

"Aku lihat semua orang sudah berkumpul disini." Sena-san tiba-tiba masuk dari pintu masuk kamar Megu membawa beberapa makanan ringan.

"Jadi apa rencana kita Sena-san?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah makanan ringan.

"Serang langsung."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, sangat yakin, kita bertemu lagi 4 jam lagi."

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Sudah empat jam berlalu, dan sekarang Aku, Rukai, Sena, dan Megu sudah berada di gerbang kastil kegelapan… kau ingin tahu bagaimana kami bisa sampai ke kastil kegelapan? Gampang, Sena-san memindahkan kami kesini dengan kekuatan teletransportasinya.<p>

"Sudah siap!" Sena-san mengeluarkan _Artefact _miliknya, sebuah sabit berwarna hitam, melihat itu aku juga mengeluarkan _Artefact_ milikku—dua buah pedang hitam dan putih.

"Serang!" Aku memotong gerbang itu menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu meneruskannya dengan memotong raksasa yang menjaga gerbang itu menjadi empat bagian.

Alarm kastil kegelapan berbunyi, beribu-ribu iblis lowclass, midclass, dan highclass mulai bermunculan, tetapi dengan kekuatan kita sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa kami kalahkan dalam sekejap!

"Hiyaaaah!" Aku berhasil membelah sekitar dua puluh lowclass, saat aku melihat sebuah portal hitam, aku segera masuk.

Kulihat di dalam portal hitam itu ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang menatapku dengan pandangan bingung, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang menyemburkan api.

"Karin…"

"Taka?"

"Benar Karin, ini aku! Taka! Kau masih mengingatku!"

"Aku kira kau sudah mati, syukurlah kau masih hidup Taka… tapi kau harus membunuhku sekarang…"

"Apa! Kenapa!"

"Karena Iblis api yang dulu bersemayam di dalam tubuhku, aku mohon Taka, bunuhlah aku, kalau tidak, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun dan… ugh…"

"Karin!"

"…"

"Kalau itu maumu, akan kulakukan!" Aku segera menebas Karin menjadi dua bagian, tapi itu hanya ilusi yang diberikan oleh Karin… atau sang Iblis Api…

"Aku disini Taka-kun…" Aku menengok ke kiri dan perempuan itu sudah siap menebasku menjadi dua bagian dengan dua pedang apinya, tapi dengan mudah kutangkis kedua pedang itu dengan kedua pedang dan berusaha memotong kepalanya, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Ayo Taka-kun~ serang aku lagi-lagi dan lagi!" Aku melakukan tebasan berputar 360 derajat dan berhasil membuat satu pedangnya patah, bagus, setelah itu aku mengarakan kedua pedangku ke arah Karin, dan sebuah sinar muncul di ujung pedangku dan sinar itu kutembakkan dan menembus tubuh Karin.

"Uaaaaargh!" Sekarang tubuh Karin dan Iblis api itu sudah terpisah, aku segera menggendong Karin dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu… tetapi portal itu sudah keburu hilang ditelan angin, Karin sadar dan menyuruhku menurunkannya, aku menurutinya dan menurunkannya.

Kulihat ketempat sang Iblis itu dan tubuhnya sudah menghilang, sudah kuduga, aku melihat ke arah Karin yang ketakutan, kutatap matanya agar dia tidak takut lagi, "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu." Ketakutan Karin seketika menghilang dia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan _Artefact_ miliknya—dua buah pedang yang diselimuti api berwarna merah, "Aku juga akan membantumu… Taka…"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menghabisi Iblis api ini bersama-sama?" Karin mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum.

"Kau ingin menghabisiku? Sang Iblis kegelapan?" Tiba-tiba dari dalam kegelapan muncul sebuah raksasa dengan beribu-ribu kepala naga muncul dari belakang punggungnya, kepalanya ditutupi oleh tulang-belulang manusia yang membentuk sebuah tulang kepala raksasa, beribu-ribu mata mayat itu bersinar dan menatapku, tangan dari raksasa itu menggenggam sebuah pedang raksasa, ini gila.

"Jangan takut Taka, kita bisa mengalahkannya."

"Kau benar Karin, tapi ternyata yang merasukimu itu Iblis Kegelapan, bukan iblis api."

"Maaf, aku lupa." Karin menundukkan kepalanya, "Tapi kita harus menghabisi Iblis ini dulu."

"Aku setuju."

Aku dan Karin langsung menyerang kepala tengkorak itu dengan kekuatan penuh kami, dan tengkorak itu bersinar dan iblis kegelapan itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang dahsyat.

"AAAAAAGHH! AKU MELELEEEEH, MELELEEEEEEEEEH!" Iblis itu lalu menghilang ditelan cahaya, untuk badan yang sangat besar, kekuatannya benar-benar hampir dibawah nol… disaat iblis itu musnah, sebuah portal cahaya muncul.

"Heeei! Bagaimana kalau kita segera keluar dari kastil kegelapan ini! Sebentar lagi akan runtuh!" Kepala Sena muncul dari dalam portal cahaya itu, aku mengangguk.

"Ayo Karin… Sena, Rukai, dan Megu sudah menunggu kita." Aku berpegangan tangan dengan Karin dan masuk ke dalam portal cahaya itu.

Inilah Happy Ending…

* * *

><p>Esoknya…<p>

Aku berdiri di samping kereta yang siap melaju kapan saja, di sebelah kananku ada Karin yang tersenyum padaku, karena aku sudah mendapatkan Karin, sudah sepantasnya aku kembali ke Teitoku, benar kan?

"Kami akan merindukanmu." Sena menjabat tanganku, lalu diikuti oleh Shuuma dan Rukai, Megu hanya memberikan salam biasa.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Aku melambaikan tanganku ketika aku masuk ke dalam kereta bersama Karin, dan sedetik kemudian, kereta itu mulai melaju.

"Hei Taka."

"Ya Karin?"

"Seperti apa Teitoku?"

"Tempat yang asik."

* * *

><p>TAMAT<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mau tahu kenapa endingnya gaje dan parah banget? Ditambah pendeeeeeek banget!<strong>

**Karena saya udah bosan sama ceritanya :p *Minta digamparin orang***

**Anyway~ Review dong XD #Digebuk masal.**


End file.
